Possessive
by AegisNaked
Summary: Awalnya, hidupnya hanya penuh dengan 'kegelapan' semata. Namun, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya dan memberinya harapan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup/Warn: Adult scene and OOC.


**Possessive**

**Summary**: Awalnya, hidupnya hanya penuh dengan 'kegelapan' semata. Namun, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya dan memberinya harapan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup.

**Dis****cl****aimer**: Naruto. Date a Live. Hanya dimiliki oleh pembuatnya masing-masing. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa unsur dari mereka demi memuaskan imajinasi liarku.

**.**

**.**

**Warning**:

Summary hampir gak sesuai dengan isi cerita. Adult scene. Lemon. Lime. OOC.

_**I Hope You All Enjoy This Story :**__**)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia menginginkan kematian.

Bagaimana tidak, selama bertahun-tahun kehidupan sekolahnya dipenuhi oleh kepedihan dan rasa sakit. Hanya karena dia yatim piatu dan dulunya hidup di panti asuhan, tidak seharusnya "teman-teman" sekelasnya terus "menyiksa"nya baik secara fisik maupun mental. Meski dari luar dia seperti menerima semua itu dengan tabah, nyatanya dia bukanlah robot yang mampu bersikap seolah semua perlakuan buruk mereka tak pernah terjadi, dia juga manusia yang masih memiliki batas kesabaran.

Saat ini, batas kesabarannya telah habis sepenuhnya. Dan demi menghilangkan penderitaan yang dirasakannya selama ini, dia tahu hal apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Yakni bunuh diri.

"Kurasa menjadi yatim piatu bukanlah hal buruk, setidaknya takkan ada yang menangisi kematianku," gumamnya.

Pandangannya terarah ke bawah, melihat berbagai macam jenis kendaraan melintasi jalanan. Mengingat sekarang malam hari dan kebetulan jembatan yang dia naiki tepinya jarang sekali terlihat kendaraan dan tak ada satupun orang selain dia di sana, maka ini merupakan peluang emas baginya. Menarik napas panjang, dia memejamkan matanya sebelum menggerakkan salah satu kakinya ke depan.

"Hey! Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan!?"

Dia terkejut ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di tubuhnya. Marah, dia mencoba memberontak.

"Lepas! Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Pemilik suara itu membalasnya.

"Dan membiarkanmu mati tanpa alasan yang jelas?! Aku rasa tidak!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupanku! Kau bahkan tidak tahu begitu banyak penderitaan yang selama ini kurasakan!"

"Memang aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rintangan yang selama ini kau hadapi! Tetapi ketahuilah kalau kau seharusnya bersyukur sebab kau masih bisa hidup! Apa kau tahu berapa banyak penderita kanker di luar sana yang berjuang mati-matian dan berharap ingin bisa hidup?!"

Tidak dapat menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi tanpa pikir panjang dia menggigit lengan orang itu, sangat keras hingga ke tahap mulai mengeluarkan darah. Meski begitu, orang itu memilih tidak peduli dan membiarkan dia melampiaskan semua kemarahannya dengan cara melukainya lewat gigitan di tangan. Terasa nyeri memang, namun, jika ini bisa meredakan amarahnya, orang itu rela menerima semua itu.

Sekitar lima menit berikutnya, dia akhirnya tersadar ketika amarahnya redup sepenuhnya. Merasa tidak nyaman, dia segera melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman orang itu dan mengamati wajah orang yang menolongnya secara tidak langsung. Orang ini memiliki rambut pirang dengan bentuk muka garang, tapi di saat bersamaan cukup feminim dikarenakan tiga garis tipis seperti sehabis dicakar kucing di pipinya. Ditambah dengan penampilannya yang menarik di mata para wanita karena dada bidangnya yang hampir terekspos akibat kain bajunya yang sedikit tipis.

Jujur, sebagai gadis normal dia suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mengingat sesuatu, dia lalu angkat bicara.

"M-Maaf, karena aku tanganmu jadi–"

Orang itu terkekeh, mengangkat kepalanya sehingga dia mampu melihat seluruh permukaan mukanya. Dia bisa merasakan mukanya mulai panas ketika matanya bertemu mata biru sewarna ombak yang dimiliki orang itu.

"Santai saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang menggigit tanganku. Yah, meski kuakui tidak sekuat dirimu."

Orang itu berseri saat memandang muka dia yang merona. Melihat penampilan dia sekali lagi, orang itu terpukau dengan kecantikan gadis tersebut. Warna rambut yang unik. Sepasang mata dengan warna iris yang menyerupai badai. Memakai kacamata bingkai melingkar beserta tinggi badannya yang melebihi dirinya.

Lucunya, tipe wanita yang disukai orang itu adalah wanita yang tingginya melebihinya.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau berniat untuk bunuh diri? Apa yang memotivasimu sampai kau mau berbuat sejauh itu?"

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan orang itu. Menyadari hal ini, orang itu mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya akibat kecanggungan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat personal kepadamu. Hanya saja kebiasaanku ini memang sering muncul apabila berjumpa dengan orang asing."

Dia menatap orang itu cukup lama, kemudian menghembuskan nafas.

"Permohonan maafmu kuterima."

Orang itu berseri.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" tanyanya.

Dia terdiam selama beberapa menit, sebelum menjawab.

"Reine. Murasame Reine."

"Reine? Nama yang bagus."

Reine menaikkan alisnya.

"Jika kau berpikir kau bisa melakukan hal yang serupa pada perempuan yang kau temui sebelum aku, kurasa kau salah besar," ucapnya datar.

Naruto berkedip, merasa bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tolong jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh? Kalau kau belum tahu, nilaiku di bangku sekolah itu sampai saat ini di atas rata-rata."

Reine melipat lengannya di bawah aset besarnya.

"Jika benar begitu kenapa kau mencoba merayuku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengandung kecurigaan.

Naruto _sweat drop_.

"Merayumu? Siapa yang mencoba merayumu? Kuakui kalau kau itu menarik, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu terhadap orang yang baru saja aku kenal."

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu yang 'Reine? Nama yang bagus.' huh?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya salah memuji nama yang memiliki makna sangat bagus bila diterjemahkan ke arti yang sesungguhnya?" ungkapnya.

Reine terkejut ketika mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Namaku... Ada artinya?"

"Tentu saja setiap nama memiliki artinya. Menurut bahasa negara kita, namamu jika diartikan berarti permata. Terserah kalau kau mau percaya kepadaku atau tidak." Naruto menjelaskan.

"…"

Reine menggaruk pipinya, merasa malu karena telah menuduh Naruto yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku... minta maaf."

Naruto mengangguk, mengedarkan pandangan dan menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya benar-benar sudah sepi. Pandangannya kembali kepada Reine.

"Aku rasa sekarang sudah tengah malam. Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti tahu arah jalan menuju rumahmu 'kan?"

"…"

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan alamatmu? Yang itu ingat?"

Reine mengangguk.

"Aku ingat kalau yang itu," jawabnya.

Naruto memutar badan dan menghampiri sebuah motor yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia menyalakan mesin usai memasukkan kunci ke tempat seharusnya. Motornya bergerak dan berhenti tepat di samping Reine, yang sedikit kaget dan mulai paham apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Naiklah."

"Setelah apa yang kuperbuat kepadamu... Kau yakin ingin menolongku lagi?"

"Ayahku mengajariku kalau setiap manusia berhak diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Lagipula, memangnya taksi ada di area ini?"

Seperti yang dikatakan dia, Reine memang belum melihat kendaraan manapun selain motor-nya Naruto. Menyadari jika bantuan Naruto adalah satu-satunya tiket untuknya pulang, Reine membuat keputusan untuk menerima niat baiknya.

"Reine!"

"Ya?"

"Pegangan yang erat."

"Umm... baiklah."

**{****Line Break****}**

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Reine. Reine turun dari motor Naruto lalu mengembalikan helm yang sempat dipakainya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengamati rumahnya.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Reine menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Ini rumahku. Sederhana sekali, bukan?"

Naruto setuju.

"Meski sederhana, rumahmu tidak kalah bagus dari rumah kelas atas."

Reine tertawa kecil, memancing perhatian pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa aku mulai paham lelaki seperti apa kau ini."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Coba buktikan."

"Kau adalah lelaki yang suka mengamati sesuatu yang menarik minatmu dan memberikan komentar jika sudah merasa puas."

"…"

"…"

Naruto terkekeh.

"Sesungguhnya bukan hanya benda mati saja yang membuatku tertarik."

Saat mengatakan itu, entah sengaja atau tidak mata keduanya bertemu satu sama lain. Menyadari hal ini, mereka berpaling ke arah yang berbeda dengan wajah yang hampir berwarna merah.

Pemuda pirang itu berdeham.

"Y-Yah, karena aku juga sudah mengantuk. Mungkin ada baiknya aku segera pulang."

Dia mengaktifkan mesin kendaraan roda duanya lagi, menatap Reine selama beberapa detik sebelum motornya melesat dalam kecepatan penuh di jalan.

Sementara itu, Reine memandang kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

**[Skip]**

Keesokan harinya. Setelah mandi, berganti pakaian, dan sarapan, Reine melangkah seorang diri di trotoar dengan tujuan menuju sekolahnya. Selama nyaris tiga tahun ini, dia sudah terbiasa pergi sendirian akibat tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Hal itu disebabkan karena seseorang yang tidak suka kepadanya menyebar rumor-rumor tak baik mengenai dirinya.

_"Memang aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rintangan yang selama ini kau hadapi! Tetapi ketahuilah kalau kau seharusnya bersyukur sebab kau masih bisa hidup! Apa kau tahu berapa banyak penderita kanker di luar sana yang berjuang mati-matian dan berharap ingin bisa hidup?!"_

Reine senyam-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat perkataan 'pahlawan'nya.

_'Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, seharusnya aku bersyukur karena aku masih bisa hidup. Mungkin, aku akan memulainya dengan mencoba menikmati kehidupanku saat ini.'_

Dengan tekad yang baru, Reine mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit berlalu, Reine sampai di depan gerbang Raizen High School. Memasuki gedung sekolah, Reine berhenti di depan lokernya, mencopot sepatunya lalu menukarnya dengan sepatu khusus aka _uwabaki_. Penggunaan _uwabaki _di area gedung sekolah bertujuan agar kebersihan sekolah tetap terjaga, dengan kata lain ini merupakan peraturan wajib yang harus dipatuhi oleh seluruh murid.

"Pagi, Pelacur."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Reine melirik ke samping dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata berwarna ungu. Gadis ini menarik, dengan tubuh langsing dan penampilan menawan, kecantikannya bisa dengan mudah menyaingi kecantikan Reine. Meski begitu, dia masih kalah dari Reine jika menyangkut urusan payudara, dimana Reine membutuhkan bra E-cup sementara gadis ini B-cup.

"Pagi... Mathers."

Ellen Mathers menutup pintu lokernya, mengirim senyum sinis kepada Reine.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau mukamu jadi bertambah pucat, Pelacur?" Dia pura-pura terkejut. "Oh! Jangan bilang selama semalaman kau melayani banyak pria dengan tubuhmu itu? Atau mungkin mereka bergiliran menembakkan 'cairan' mereka langsung ke mulutmu lalu lubang di antara kakimu? Aku sadar libidomu itu sangatlah tinggi, tapi berhubungan badan dengan lebih dari satu pria? Padahal aku berharap lebih darimu."

_'Aku benci kau!'_

Ingin rasanya Reine mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. Namun, Reine tahu kalau 'api' dibalas dengan hal yang serupa bukannya padam malah akan membesarkannya.

"Kau sadar kalau kematian Isaac merupakan kesalahanmu. Jika saja kau tidak menolak pernyataan cintanya mungkin dia tidak akan bunuh diri. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Isaac di dirimu. Apa karena payudaramu? Heh, aku berani taruhan jika payudaramu telah kendur karena sering disentuh oleh tangan-tangan pria hidung belang."

Menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya, Reine berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata provokasi Ellen saat dia berjalan ke lorong dan mulai menaiki anak tangga.

**{****Line Break****}**

Bel waktunya istirahat berbunyi, membuat para siswa-siswi bersorak senang dalam hati mereka. Sebagian murid segera bergegas menuju ruang kantin untuk mencari makanan, beberapa dari mereka ada yang lebih memilih diam di kelas dan bercengkerama satu sama lain, sedangkan sisanya pergi ke balkon sekolah maupun belajar di perpustakaan.

Walaupun demikian, hampir seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Reine, yang kebetulan berjalan di lorong dengan tujuan mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah ke ruang guru. Meski dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, akan tetapi lain ceritanya jika kalimat sindiran yang bersifat vulgar.

"Hey, Murasame. Mau menginap di rumahku malam ini? Kebetulan aku ada uang lebih dan penisku butuh kehangatan nanti malam."

"Dari luar pendiam tapi kenyataannya nafsuan di dalam."

"Murasame. Kau suka diperlakukan kasar atau lembut?"

"Posisi apa yang kau suka?"

Tanpa sadar Reine mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin, berusaha menahan amarahnya yang naik menit demi menit.

_'Kalian bahkan tidak tahu cerita yang sebenarnya! Jadi lebih baik__simpan imajinasi busuk kalian dalam pikiran tidak berguna kalian!'_

Dia tahu alasan kenapa mereka seperti itu. Hal ini terjadi karena peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu.

**[****Flashback****]**

_"Murasame Reine. Aku… Aku menyukaimu!"_

_"Eh?"_

_Di Raizen High School sehabis pelajaran berakhir, Reine terkejut ketika salah seorang senior yang dikagumi di sekolahnya, Isaac Westcott, membawanya ke loteng sekolah dan menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Walaupun demikian, Reine yang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, menolaknya secara halus._

_"Maaf Isaac-san, tapi aku masih ingin fokus dengan pelajaran ketimbang urusan percintaan. Jadi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas balik perasaan tulusmu itu."_

_Isaac terlihat membeku setelah mengetahui cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, mengangkatnya lagi dan memperlihatkan seringai aneh yang membuat Reine gemetar ketika melihatnya. Belum sempat Reine bereaksi, Isaac memotong jarak mereka lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Reine dan roknya, meremas kasar payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra serta menggesek jari-jarinya di area kewanitaannya. Reine mencoba memberontak dengan mendorong bahunya, tapi Isaac tidak peduli dan terus melakukan aksi bejatnya._

_"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu dengan cara lembut, maka aku akan menggunakan cara kasar sebagai gantinya!" Isaac tertawa bagaikan seorang maniak. "Sial! Dada montokmu ini gede juga! Tanganku saja tidak muat di mereka. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya ketika aku menyedot pentilmu itu. Apakah akan keluar susu? Semoga saja iya.__"_

_Reine menangis saat ini. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan dia akan diperkosa oleh seseorang yang dia pikir memiliki sikap yang baik hati. Diiringi ketakutan dan amarah yang sangat besar, Reine mengejutkan Isaac dengan mendorong punggungnya ke pembatas loteng, tanpa peringatan menendang perut Isaac hingga menembus pembatas dan membuatnya jatuh ke bawah._

Brak.

_Mendengar pintu terbuka, Reine berbalik dan melihat Ellen, dia memang bukan temannya tapi dia adalah seseorang yang pernah diajaknya bicara._

_"M-Mathers. B-Barusan Isaac-san–"_

_Perkataannya tak selesai ketika melihat tatapan Ellen tertuju pada kondisinya, dimana pakaiannya tak beraturan karena habis dijamah secara tidak sukarela. Menyadari hal ini, Reine mencoba menjelaskan._

_"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Isaac-san yang melakukan ini semua. Dia lah–"_

_"…"_

_Tanpa banyak bicara, Ellen berbalik. Melirik Reine melalui sudut matanya, dia berkata._

_"Mulai ke depannya. Jangan dekati aku lagi... pelacur."_

**[Flashback End]**

Karena gejolak emosi dalam hatinya, dia tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Mereka terjatuh ke lantai seraya menyentuh keningnya masing-masing. Reine pun menyusun lagi buku-buku yang berisi pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk–"

Dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat melihat orang, tepatnya seorang lelaki berambut pirang, yang tak sengaja ditabraknya bangkit dan menatap balik.

"Ma, ma, santai saj–Reine?!"

Naruto kaget ketika menyadari orang yang ditemuinya adalah perempuan yang ditolongnya semalam.

Reine menegakkan badannya.

"Kurasa aman kalau aku bilang aku juga terkejut melihatmu lagi," ujarnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Mengingat sesuatu, dia mengedipkan matanya, "tunggu sebentar, ngapain kau disini? Dan kenapa kau memakai seragam Raizen khusus laki-laki?"

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Jika kau belum sadar, mulai hari ini aku bersekolah disini. Kelasku adalah kelas 2-B. Kau?"

Reine mengerutkan keningnya, tidak menyukai fakta kalau Naruto tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Walaupun demikian, mengetahui jika Naruto ternyata lebih muda darinya... membuatnya girang entah karena apa.

"3-C."

"Jadi kau adalah seniorku, huh? Kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya Murasame-senpai."

Naruto berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Reine, berseri saat mendapat tawa dari gadis yang bersangkutan. Naruto lalu meluruskan badannya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu letak perpustakaan?"

"Aku tahu. Kenapa? Kau ingin ke sana?"

"Begitulah."

"Kebetulan ruang guru berdekatan dengan perpustakaan. Mau kuantar sekalian?" ajak Reine.

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias.

Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, Reine tersenyum simpul.

Setelah itu, keduanya menghampiri tangga, berjalan menuruninya hingga sampai ke lantai pertama. Mereka melangkah bersama dalam kerumunan, berbicara satu sama lain untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, acuh tak acuh terhadap tatapan berbagai macam ekspresi dari siswa-siswi di sekeliling mereka.

Sekitar lima menit berikutnya, Reine dan Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih karena telah mau mengantarku Murasame-senpai. Jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk ke perpustakaan." Naruto mengirim senyuman kepada Reine. "Jujur, aku beruntung bisa satu sekolah denganmu."

Tak ada maksud tersembunyi dari perkataannya. Itu hanyalah murni pujian tulus.

Reine menggaruk pipinya, merasa malu dan senang karena dipuji oleh Naruto. Baru kali ini dia mendapat respon "positif" dari lawan kelaminnya, terlebih dari orang dengan sikap "normal" seperti Naruto, membuatnya nyaman entah karena apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Naruto mengangguk, menatap Reine yang berbalik dan melangkah memasuki ruang guru. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Naruto masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

**{****Line Break****}**

"Naruto lama juga."

Di dekat meja dalam perpustakaan, seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan mata coklat bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi dan terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Menghela nafas, dia memutuskan untuk membuka bukunya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Shido."

Shido mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, melihat Naruto datang dan langsung mengisi kursi yang kosong.

"Tumben kau terlambat. Biasanya sebaliknya."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, menatap tajam Shido.

"Sebelum kau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku, ketahuilah bahwa aku masih baru di sekolah ini."

Shido berkedip, tertawa gugup.

"Kesalahanku."

Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Coba tebak, berapa tahun aku berada di luar negeri?"

Shido mengelus dagunya.

"Ayah mengajakmu sekolah di luar negeri dari umur 14 tahun, kembali ke Jepang pada umur 16 tahun, melamar pekerjaan sebagai pengantar barang _online_ pada umur 17 tahun agar dapat menjelajahi daerah-daerah baru tanpa takut dilarang oleh Ibu. Lalu di umurmu yang 18, kau pindah sekolah karena ingin 'mempelajari dan mendalami budaya asli'."

Naruto _sweat drop_.

"Seingatku aku tidak memintamu sampai sejauh itu."

Shido mendengus.

"Dan seingatku kau ditawarkan Ayah sebuah pekerjaan di perusahaannya tapi kau malah menolaknya."

Naruto mendengus.

"Aku memang menyukai teknologi, tapi tidak sampai mencintainya. Lagipula, aku lebih suka berpetualang ke tempat-tempat yang baru sekaligus membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan lebih di wilayah yang terpencil."

"Ayah dan Ibu pasti akan menangis terharu jika mendengar kisah heroikmu."

"Bersyukur mereka tidak ada di sini."

"Kau sadar 'kan kalau aku bisa memberitahu mereka hanya dengan mengetik pesan sekarang juga?"

"…aku benci kau."

Shido terkekeh sementara Naruto menggeram.

**[Skip]**

Setelah melaksanakan olahraga renang, Reine memasuki shower dan mandi. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Ellen sedang berdiri di luar sambil memegang bangkai tikus menggunakan sarung tangan. Dibarengi seringai tipis, Ellen diam-diam memasukkan hewan mati tersebut ke dalam shower yang dimana terdapat Reine di dalamnya.

"Semoga mandimu menyenangkan, Pelacur."

Dengan ekspresi gembira, Ellen menaruh alat perekam di sudut yang dapat menangkap nyaris semua sisi ruangan. Dia lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan khusus untuk jenis kelaminnya itu.

Membasuh area pinggang lalu menurun ke perutnya, Reine menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan tidak sengaja melihat penampilannya sendiri di cermin.

"…"

"Kurasa yang menarik dari tubuhku ini hanya payudaraku saja," gumamnya pelan.

Merasa cukup, dia mematikan keran dan berniat keluar dari shower. Dia berkedip ketika hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang memiliki bau amis, kepalanya menunduk sebelum melebarkan matanya saat memandang sebuah bangkai tikus.

Reine menjerit, tanpa sadar dia mengarahkan tangannya pada hewan mati tersebut.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah bangkai itu terlempar dengan sendirinya ke kaca sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya.

**{****Line Break****}**

"Toilet! Toilet! Toilet!"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Naruto berlari dalam lorong yang sudah tidak ada siapapun, berlari menuruni tangga dan meneruskan perjalanannya dalam lorong yang berbeda. Senyum lega terlihat di wajahnya saat dia sampai di depan toilet khusus kaum adam. Baru ingin membuka pintu, harapannya untuk terbebas dari penderitaan yang dialaminya pupus ketika membaca tulisan di kertas yang tertempel di samping pintu masuk.

**[Untuk sementara waktu toilet yang ini tidak bisa digunakan. Harap maklum dan tahan sebisanya.]**

"…"

"_Son of a bitch!__"_

Naruto mengutuk dalam bahasa asing. Mengamati sekitarnya, Naruto baru sadar jika dia seorang yang berada di lorong sekolah. Pandangannya tertuju pada toilet khusus perempuan.

"…"

_'Mungkin enggak ada salahnya aku memasuki tempat… terlarang mengingat situasiku yang darurat.'_

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Naruto masuk ke dalam toilet untuk kaum hawa, merasa lega karena mengetahui itu kosong, dan malu sebab berada di tempat yang seharusnya terlarang bagi jenis kelaminnya. Dia langsung memasuki salah satu ruangan dan melaksanakan B.A.K.(Buang Air Kecil).

"Ah, ini baru namanya kenikmatan."

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto menaikkan ritsleting celananya dan mengeluarkan dirinya dari ruangan. Baru mengambil beberapa langkah, dia tersentak ketika melihat Reine dalam keadaan tergeletak di lantai dengan tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh indahnya. Mengabaikan "tongkat" dalam celananya yang mengeras, Naruto membungkuk sedikit dan memegang pundak Reine, terkejut saat merasakan betapa dinginnya kulitnya.

_'Gawat! Keadaannya akan makin memburuk jika dibiarkan begini terus!'_

Naruto langsung mencopot jaketnya, mengubah itu menjadi "selimut" untuk menyelimuti badan Reine sebelum mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_.

"Semoga ruang kesehatan masih buka."

**{****Line Break****}**

Okamine Tamae sangat bersyukur gilirannya lembur adalah hari ini. Karena jika tidak, Tamae tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada salah satu muridnya ketika ia tidak berada di ruang kesehatan. Mengambil termometer digital, Tamae menggunakan alat yang dimaksud untuk memerika suhu badan Reine. Menunggu dengan sabar, ekspresi cemas terlihat di wajahnya saat dia melihat angka yang ditunjukkan alat tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Reine, Tamae-Sensei?"

Pemuda pirang yang berdiri di sebelah Tamae bertanya kepadanya.

"Suhu tubuhnya rendah."

Naruto terkejut.

"Rendah?"

"Ya, rendah." Tamae berbicara lagi. "Uzumaki-kun, bisa tolong ambilkan handuk kering di lemari?"

Naruto mengangguk, berjalan ke lemari lalu mengambil handuk kering sebelum menutupnya. Dia menghampiri Tamae yang baru saja mengisi baskom dengan air hangat. Melipat lengan bajunya, Tamae menenggelamkan handuk kering ke dasar baskom selama beberapa detik. Dia mengangkat itu kemudian meletakkan kompres pada dahi Reine.

"Aku akan pergi keluar membeli makanan. Kau tidak masalah menjaga Reine-chan sebentar?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mendapat senyuman dari guru yang bersangkutan. Tidak lama setelah Tamae keluar dari ruangan, Reine membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Dimana… ini?"

"Kau berada di ruang kesehatan."

Reine mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto, yang duduk di bangku di samping ranjang. Senyum lemah dia tunjukkan untuk pemuda pirang itu.

"Lagi-lagi… kau menyelamatkanku. Tapi, terima kasih Naruto."

Naruto berseri.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula, normal bagi sesama teman untuk saling menolong."

"…"

Naruto langsung panik saat melihat air mata terkumpul di sekitar kelopak matanya. Menyadari jika Naruto akan berprasangka yang aneh-aneh, Reine membuka mulutnya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku menangis karena sedih, kau salah besar. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya seseorang menganggapku sebagai temannya. Selama bersekolah di sini aku belum pernah memiliki teman… setidaknya sampai kau datang."

Naruto kaget mendengar ceritanya.

"Tidak punya teman? Satupun tak ada?"

Reine mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Reine mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Karena seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku membuat rumor tak baik tentang diriku. Bagian menariknya? Itu terjadi di tahun pertamaku. Dan terus berlangsung hingga sekarang."

"…"

_'Jangan bilang inilah penyebab dia ingin bunuh diri waktu itu,' _pikir Naruto.

Reine mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari "selimut" yang menutupi tubuhnya adalah jaket.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Ini jaket punya siapa?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tersenyum gugup.

"Tamae-sensei bilang semua selimutnya masih dalam keadaan kotor, oleh sebab itu untuk sementara waktu kau memakai… jaketku supaya tubuhmu terasa hangat," tuturnya.

Reine merasakan mukanya mulai memanas dua detik berikutnya.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik lain.

Reine melirik ke arah mangkuk besar berisi berbagai macam buah yang kelihatan segar. Menyadari hal ini, Naruto mengambil pisau kupas dan mengupas buah apel, meletakkan itu pada piring kecil.

"Makanlah."

Reine dengan sepenuh hati menerima piring tersebut dari tangan Naruto, dengan perlahan memakan potongan-potongan apel. Saat tengah mengunyah makanannya, Reine mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau yang membawaku kemari, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan perkataannya.

"Ya."

"Berarti kau juga yang menemukanku di toilet perempuan?"

"…ya." Naruto buru-buru menyambung kalimatnya. "T-Tapi aku tidak melihat semuanya kok! Sungguh! Aku disana juga karena toilet pria sedang tidak bisa dipakai dan aku tidak tahan ingin segera... sisanya kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Reine memandang Naruto selama beberapa menit, kemudian bergeser sedikit agar posisinya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Dasar mesum."

_Jleb._

Tombak tak kasat mata langsung menusuk jantungnya ketika ia mendengar perkataan Reine. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

_'Hancur sudah harga diriku,' _batinnya.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Naruto, Reine menutup mulut guna menahan tawanya yang berusaha untuk kabur.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Reine-chan. Ini dimakanlah selagi hangat."

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Tamae, yang memasuki ruangan dengan membawa semangkuk makanan hangat seperti bubur namun berwarna coklat. Dia meletakkan mangkuk itu ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih Tamae-sensei."

Tamae tersenyum mendengar kalimat muridnya itu. Pandangannya terarah pada Naruto.

"Kau boleh pulang jika kau merasa ingin Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto mengangguk, beranjak dari kursinya. Dia menatap Reine.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Reine tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Hanya saja, pemikiran bahwa pemuda pirang itu akan "meninggalkan"nya membuatnya… tidak nyaman entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Naruto pernah menolongnya lebih dari sekali menyebabkan Reine sedikit takut jika dia tidak ada.

"Yeah," ujar Naruto, tersenyum lalu menambahkan, "tapi, kau tidak perlu cemas. Besok aku akan menjenguk lagi jika keadaanmu masih seperti ini."

Sebagai seseorang yang baru pertama kali memiliki teman semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya di Raizen High School, pertemanan Naruto, perkataan Naruto, perhatian Naruto, semua itu lebih berharga dari emas maupun perak baginya. Oleh sebab itu, dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam Reine sebenarnya menginginkan Naruto untuk terus dan selalu ada di sisinya. Meski begitu, Reine sadar kalau dia tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto.

_Belum saja sih._

Reine berkedip, menggelengkan kepalanya.

_'Keluarkan pemikiran aneh-aneh itu dari kepalamu Reine. Hal semacam itu hanya akan berakibat buruk.'_

Dengan senyuman, Reine menjawab.

"Jangan lupa bawa sesuatu untukku."

Naruto terkekeh, "Yeah," menatap jaketnya sebentar, dia menyambung kalimatnya yang sebelumnya, "jaket milikku kau pakai saja dulu untuk sementara waktu. Lagipula, kau yang lebih membutuhkan itu daripada aku."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengeluarkan dirinya dari ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Reine dalam pengawasan Tamae.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Reine-chan."

Reine menaikkan alisnya.

"Beruntung?"

Tamae mengangguk.

"Suhu badanmu cukup rendah saat tadi kuperiksa. Jika bukan karena Uzumaki-kun, kau mungkin akan terkena hipotermia. Bersyukurlah kau tidak."

"…"

Pernah mendengar mitos tentang "kupu-kupu" yang terbang didalam perut bila sedang mengalami hal yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta? Jujur, Reine merasakan hal serupa saat ini.

Tamae menghela nafas, memulai percakapan yang diawali dengan sebuah candaan.

"Cukup jarang lelaki baik hati seperti Uzumaki-kun ada. Jika saja aku lebih muda, mungkin aku akan coba berkencan dengannya."

Reine menyipitkan matanya pada gurunya itu, perasaan marah dengan cemburu mulai muncul di hatinya.

_'Naruto bukan milikmu! Naruto adalah milikku! Hanya aku seorang yang boleh MEMILIKINYA!'_

_Cepat bunuh dia!_

Tamae terkejut ketika beberapa gelas kaca terbang dengan sendirinya ke arahnya. Panik, dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan gelas-gelas itu mengambang keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"R-Reine-chan, a-apa k-kau j-juga l-lihat h-hal b-barusan?"

"…"

Reine menganggukkan kepalanya, sama terkejutnya dengannya.

Tamae menghembuskan nafas, merasa lega karena bukan dia seorang yang melihat hal mistis itu.

**[Skip]**

Tidur merupakan salah satu akitivitas yang biasa dilakukan manusia pada malam hari. Bagi manusia, terutama yang sudah bekerja, tidur wajib dilaksanakan jika mereka ingin melakukan kegiatan secara maksimal keesokan harinya.

"Pencipta! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku memimpikan itu?!"

Naruto dengan frustrasi mengacak rambutnya dengan muka yang memerah sempurna. Dia sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk memimpikan Reine dalam kondisi bugil dengan senyum menggoda memenuhi wajah cantiknya. Sungguh!

Berkedip, Naruto menengok ke bawah, mendesah kesal saat melihat junior-nya 'terbangun', membuat celananya terasa sempit.

_'__Kurasa tak ada cara lain.'_

Berjalan keluar kamar, Naruto bergerak menuruni tangga, menyapa Kotori saat berpapasan dengannya.

"Kau belum tidur, Kotori?"

Kotori menggaruk pipinya karena malu. Naruto menyadari kalau dia memakai pita putih yang merupakan hadiah dari hasil gaji pertamanya sebagai pengantar barang _online_.

"Um... Naruto Nii-Chan. Boleh aku meminjam buku berjudul Uzumaki?"

Naruto tertawa.

"Lihat? Sudah kubilang kalau cepat atau lambat kau juga akan menyukai cerita horror."

Kotori menggembungkan pipinya, berusaha terlihat kesal tapi malah menampilkan kesan imut. Naruto tersenyum melihat sikapnya.

"Ambil saja bukunya di kamarku. Letaknya tak jauh berbeda dari buku yang sebelumnya."

Kotori mengangguk dengan ceria. Demi menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya, dia melompat dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi pemuda pirang itu sebelum berlari secepat kilat dari sana.

Naruto terkekeh, sebelum sadar kalau dia masih punya satu 'masalah' yang harus diselesaikan malam ini juga. Dengan ekspresi menderita, dia memasuki kamar mandi.

**[Skip]**

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Naruto kembali ke sekolah meskipun tahu hari ini hari libur. Dua puluh menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya tiba di tempat yang dimaksud dengan berjalan kaki dari rumah, plastik berisi buah-buahan dia pegang erat-erat. Belum sempat dia masuk, Naruto melihat Tamae melangkah ke arahnya.

"Tamae-sensei!"

Mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, Tamae bergegas menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau ingin menjenguk keadaan Reine-chan, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia sudah mendingan?"

"Reine-chan sudah mendingan tadi pagi. Karena itu juga, dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya."

Naruto terkejut.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir dia menginap di sekolah."

Tamae mengangguk. "Dia memang kupaksa menginap di sekolah," ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik, "ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau bisa tahu kalau Reine-chan menginap di sekolah?"

Naruto menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya, tersenyum canggung.

"Melihat kondisinya kemarin, aku sedikit menebak kalau dia akan menginap di sekolah paling lama selama semalam. Lagipula, mana ada guru yang membiarkan muridnya pulang dengan kondisi suhu tubuh rendah, benar?"

Tamae berkedip.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya naluri yang tajam Uzumaki-kun. Oh iya, apa kau ada rencana untuk pergi menjenguk Reine-chan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Sekarang aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Aku juga masih ada kesibukan lain. Mungkin lain kali."

**[****Line Break****]**

Menaruh pakaian kotornya ke dalam mesin cuci, Reine baru teringat kalau dia lupa tidak mengambil detergen. Reine berbalik dan memandang detergen yang terletak di atas kulkas. Mengejutkan, detergen tersebut terangkat tinggi dan melayang menuju Reine, yang langsung mengambil itu.

Sesudah kejadian semalam, Reine tidak sengaja mengungkapkan hal yang menarik mengenai dirinya. Diketahui alasan mengapa dia dapat menggerakkan benda-benda abiotik adalah karena dia memiliki kinesis, tapi bukan kinesis biasa, melainkan psikokinesis, yang mampu memanipulasi sebuah objek fisik hanya dengan mengandalkan pikiran, baik itu benda padat maupun tubuh.

Membuka penutup detergen dan menuangkan isinya pada tempat yang seharusnya, pandangan Reine tertuju pada jaket Naruto yang tergantung di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

_Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat masturbasi dengan jaketnya!_

Reine menghembuskan nafas, memutar badan lalu memandang kaca, dimana "Reine" yang lain menatap balik dengan ekspresi marah. Pada awalnya dia berpikir "Reine" tidak lebih daripada halusinasi semata akibat stress yang dideritanya. Namun, ternyata kenyataannya "Reine" adalah kepribadian lain yang dimilikinya. Kepribadian yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang dengan yang aslinya. Bangkit bersamaan dengan kemampuan uniknya.

"Jika aku melakukan itu dan Naruto tahu akan perbuatanku, dia akan menganggapku sebagai wanita cabul yang tidak punya rasa malu!"

_Apa masalahnya? Kau memang wanita cabul. Kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi orang polos tapi kenyataannya kau menunggu seseorang untuk mengangkat rokmu dan menjamah tubuhmu layaknya kelinci yang sedang kepanasan._

Reine melebarkan matanya, dia mulai melangkah mundur karena takut dengan perkataan "Reine".

"K-Kau salah! Aku bukanlah wanita seperti itu!"

"Reine" mendengus.

_Teruslah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kita berdua tahu sikap aslimu yang sebenarnya. Kalau kau merasa keberatan melakukannya bersama orang asing, bagaimana dengan calon ayah dari anak-anak kita?_

Reine merona.

"Kau ini bicara apa? A-Aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang kau maksud!"

"Reine" tersenyum miring.

_Melihat ekspresi erotisnya saat kau memanjakannya dengan tubuhmu. Mendengar desahannya saat dia memanggil namamu. Mengamati mukanya yang berkeringat saat tanganmu menyentuh area pribadinya. Sedikit waktu. Banyak sekali posisi._

Belum sempat Reine membuka mulutnya, punggungnya menabrak tembok dimana jaket Naruto tergantung, sehingga kepala Reine terletak di dalam itu. Dia melebarkan matanya saat aroma yang tentunya bukan miliknya tercium hidungnya, mengirim sensasi aneh ke badannya, terutama di bagian sekitar kakinya.

_Aku tidak akan terkejut jika lelaki sepertinya akan menjadi incaran banyak perempuan, entah itu dari kalangan yang muda maupun yang tua._

Akibat mendengar kata-kata "Reine", Reine tersadar dari 'kegiatan'nya.

"Kau baru saja membicarakan Naruto... bukan?"

"Reine" menyeringai.

_Ketika kau bertemu dengannya, kau pasti sadar tipe lelaki seperti apa dia, 'kan? Baik hati. Ramah. Rela menolong orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Tidak suka membuat kesalahan meski ada peluang. Hmm… itu mengingatkanku, kau ingat saat kau tidak sadarkan diri di toilet wanita dan Naruto menemukanmu dan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan?_

Reine kebingungan.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Kenapa?"

_Coba pikirkan, seorang perempuan menawan dengan tubuh indah sepertimu, tergeletak dalam kondisi bugil dan ditemukan oleh seorang laki-laki, masih muda dan tidak keberatan melakukan hal yang baru tapi 'menyenangkan'. Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

Reine terlihat marah ketika "Reine" secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah orang yang suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu!"

_Memang. Tapi, bagaimana jikalau dia melakukannya? Bagaimana jika dia merebut paksa keperawananmu disaat kau sedang tidak berdaya? Dan bila berhasil, ada kemungkinan dia akan memanfaatkan sabun yang kau bawa dengan menggosokannya pada seluruh permukaan badanmu agar menghilangkan bau amis hasil tembakan 'senjata'nya. Kedengarannya 'romantis', benar?_

Meski Reine tidak percaya semua hal itu, namun membayangkan Naruto melakukan hal semacam itu kepadanya membuatnya terangsang sedikit demi sedikit. Hal ini terbukti dengan dia membiarkan tangannya masuk ke celananya, mendarat di 'bibir bawah'nya dan perlahan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam. Erangan rendah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Reine" melipat lengannya, menyeringai lebar melihat aksi Reine.

Mengingat sesuatu, Reine menarik jaket Naruto lalu mengendus baunya, tersenyum ambigu saat aroma pemuda pirang itu masih ada di sana. Reine lalu menjilat sebagian sisi jaket Naruto yang menurutnya masih terdapat air keringat. Merasa cukup, dia memejamkan mata dan mencoba mendorong jarinya lebih jauh ke dalam vaginanya, tak ketinggalan lengannya yang bebas meremas salah satu payudaranya yang masih terbungkus sebuah bra ungu. Mulai membayangkan jarinya adalah "meriam" milik Naruto, Reine mempercepat gerakan jarinya, mendesah lebih keras dan membiarkan mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata kotor.

"Lebih cepat –– ahhhh –– daddy –– ugh –– jangan menahan diri –– ackkk –– dorong lebih keras –– ohhh!"

Berniat menambah kenikmatannya, Reine menurunkan salah satu bra-nya, membuat payudaranya membusung indah dengan puting yang sudah tegang, disertai nafsu yang memuncak dia menghisap putingnya.

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp._

Diiring suara hisapan yang membuat pria normal manapun ingin juga mencicipinya, seakan diberi tenaga tambahan jari-jarinya semakin cepat mengacak-acak isi liang kewanitaannya. Desahan Reine semakin menjadi-jadi seiring waktu berjalan. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah dipenuhi dengan nafsu semata. Tidak lama kemudian, Reine merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari vaginanya. Dibarengi dengan jeritan panjang, jus cintanya keluar dalam jumlah banyak hingga membasahi sebagian sisi permukaan lantai rumahnya. Mengambil nafas, Reine menarik jari-jarinya, tanpa merasa jijik menjilat bersih mereka.

_Puas?_

Reine menggeleng, mengendus lagi bau jaket Naruto, senyum aneh mengembang di wajahnya.

**[Skip]**

Matahari yang merasa lelah, memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan bulan mengisi tempatnya sebagai penerang bumi dalam malam hari. Sementara itu di trotoar kota Tengu, Naruto melangkah seorang diri dengan mengandalkan penerangan dari tiang jalan. Karena dia tidak ada kiriman apapun hari ini, dia membuat keputusan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke sekolah besok. Dia melirik sekitarnya, menatap sejenak sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, entah itu bangunan maupun kendaraan mewah. Perhatiannya terarah pada sebuah super market di seberang jalan, dia pun tersenyum.

"Aku rasa membeli es krim di malam hari bukanlah hal yang buruk," gumamnya.

Menyeberang dan masuk ke dalam super market, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan dan mendekati tempat penyimpanan makanan beku. Dia menggeser penutupnya ke kiri, mengambil es krim rasa stroberi sebelum menutupnya kembali. Setelah membayar barang yang diambilnya ke meja kasir, Naruto melangkah keluar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat tak ada kursi satupun untuknya duduk. Menghela nafas, Naruto berkedip ketika mengingat suatu area yang terdapat tempat duduknya. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya dia berangkat ke sana.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto tiba di tempat yang dimaksud yang diketahui sebagai taman. Beruntung, karena sekarang sudah malam maka hanya sedikit orang yang ada di sana. Usai melakukan pencarian yang cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya menemukan sebuah kursi kayu. Dia duduk dan membuka pembungkus es krimnya dan mulai memakan itu.

Sontak nada dering ponselnya berbunyi. Naruto mengeluarkan alat elektroniknya dari kantung baju, menekan layar beberapa kali dan melihat ada barang yang harus dikirim ke suatu alamat.

**{****Line Break****}**

Setibanya Naruto di rumah, alisnya terangkat saat dia melihat Shido berdiri seorang diri di ruang tamu dengan pandangan tajam yang terarah kepadanya.

"Apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Shido membuka telapak tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah sabun jingga yang anehnya berlubang di tengahnya. Melihat itu, Naruto mengusap rambutnya pelan seraya tertawa canggung.

"Aku... bisa jelaskan?"

**{****Line Break****}**

Setelah sepenuhnya 'menerima' dirinya, Reine memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa 'barang' yang akan membantunya 'menyenangkan' dan 'mengklaim' seseorang yang akan dan selalu menjadi objek fantasinya serta memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya. Sekarang, dia hanya perlu menunggu barangnya untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

"Hm?"

Mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya ditekan, Reine membuka gorden untuk memastikan kalau yang berada di pintu masuknya adalah seseorang yang mengantarkan barangnya. Reine tersenyum melihat truk dengan logo situs _online_ yang dikenalinya berada di parkiran. Beralih pada pintu utama, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui Naruto memakai seragam dengan logo yang sama.

"…"

Sembari tersenyum ambigu, Reine menanggalkan pakaiannya.

**{****Line Break****}**

"Kiriman paket!"

Naruto terkekeh setelah mengatakan itu, memikirkan ekspresi kaget teman perempuannya itu ketika melihat dia dalam pakaian seperti ini. Kira-kira lima menit berikutnya, pintu terbuka dan Naruto mengeluarkan dokumen untuk ditandatangani oleh pemilik rumahnya. Melirik ke arahnya, bola mata Naruto nyaris melompat keluar melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Reine saat ini. Sekilas tak ada yang salah dengan busananya, hanya saja kemeja yang dipakainya entah mengapa beberapa kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga memberi akses pada matanya untuk melihat belahan dadanya yang dibalut bra berwarna merah cerah, yang ukurannya tidak sesuai sehingga terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

_'Wow… besar seka–'_

Naruto berkedip, mukanya sedikit merah saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran mesum dari pikirannya. Naruto menegakkan badan lalu memberikan dokumen pada Reine, yang merasa 'bingung' melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku hanya perlu tanda tangan di area ini, bukan?"

"Ya. Disitu." Naruto menatap lurus matanya Reine, rela melakukan apapun asalkan pandangannya tak tertuju pada payudara sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa lebih baik? Tadi aku pergi ke sekolah untuk menjengukmu tapi kau rupanya sudah pulang duluan."

Perasaan nyaman berkembang di hati Reine saat mengetahui Naruto mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Dia mengembalikan dokumen itu kepada Naruto, menampilkan senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku bisa melihat itu."

Kemudian, Naruto kembali ke truk dan mengambil barang-barang yang dipesan olehnya. Sesuai instruksi Reine, secara bergiliran Naruto meletakkan semuanya ke ruang tengah. Setelah barang yang terakhir diletakkan, dia melakukan peregangan guna melemaskan otot-ototnya. Selesai, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Reine.

"Karena urusanku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu."

Reine mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terangsang dengan penampilannya. Melirik ke bawah, senyum aneh dia biarkan di wajahnya saat dia melihat tonjolan di depan celana remaja pirang itu.

_'Fufufu, dia menahan dirinya rupanya.'_

Reine mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto.

"Mau makan dulu?"

"Makan? Kurasa tidak per–"

Ada jeda dalam perkataan Naruto saat dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia berlari menuju truk, kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan plastik putih di tangannya.

"Aku baru ingat. Ini, buah-buahan untukmu."

Merasa sangat gembira, Reine menerima plastik itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Terima kasih. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin makan dulu, Naruto?"

Sebelum Naruto dapat membalas kata-katanya, bunyi aneh tiba-tiba datang dari perutnya. Naruto tersenyum gugup saat Reine tertawa dengan nada yang merdu.

"Masih tidak ingin makan?"

Naruto menggeleng, mendapat senyuman dari gadis yang bersangkutan. Bersama-sama mereka memasuki dapur, Reine menaruh plastik ke kulkas sementara Naruto mengisi kursi yang tersedia. Naruto mengambil mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Reine, yang kemudian diisi nasi olehnya. Dia kebingungan saat menyadari Reine tidak ikut mengisi nasi. Menyadari hal ini, Reine menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah makan barusan."

Naruto ber'oh' ria. Ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Itadakimashu!"

Selagi Naruto fokus menyantap makanan yang ada di atas meja, Reine memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencopot sisa kancing bajunya dan menjatuhkan kemejanya ke lantai, dengan sengaja dia menundukkan kepala dan berjalan mengendap-endap di bawah meja, berhenti ketika mukanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari tonjolan celana Naruto.

"Gochisousama!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menaruh sumpit ke tempat yang seharusnya, meraih gelas berisi air dan meminum setengah dari isinya. Dia merasa heran ketika tidak melihat Reine.

"Hmm~."

Menengok ke bawah, Naruto melebarkan matanya, melihat Reine dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang mengenggam batang kemaluannya yang masih terbungkus celana kerjanya. Mukanya memerah sempurna saat pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada dada jumbonya.

"R-Reine? A-Apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan?"

Reine menunjukkan senyum miring, sesuatu yang membuat Naruto merinding entah karena apa. Naruto merasa kalau dia sekarang adalah mangsa sedangkan Reine pemburunya.

"Hanya memberikan _tip_ atas kerja kerasmu. Jadi diam dan biarkan aku yang kali ini 'bekerja'."

"T-Tunggu sebentar, bukankah makan malam yang kau berikan kepadaku lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar _tip_?"

"Soal makan malam itu hanyalah bentuk dari rasa terima kasihku karena buah yang kau berikan." Reine menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya. "Cukup bicaranya. Sekarang kau akan merasakan menu 'penutup'nya."

Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, Naruto mendesis seperti ular saat jari-jari lengan Reine melingkupi kemaluannya dan mulai mengocok ke atas lalu ke bawah dalam tempo pelan. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Naruto tidak kuasa menahan desahannya. Menyadari sesuatu, Reine menghentikan aksinya.

"K-Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Reine terkikik mendengar kalimat yang mengandung nada kekecewaan dari Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau masih memakai celana."

Paham maksud dari perkataannya, Naruto mulai menggenggam ritsleting celananya. Dia sedikit heran saat lengannya tidak bisa digerakkan entah karena apa.

Reine menyeringai tipis menatap hal itu.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Kurasa… begitu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak coba memintanya? Tapi layaknya di sekolah."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tersentak kemudian.

"Eh? M-Maksudmu seperti–"

"Yeah, seperti itu. Jika kau mengerti, apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Naruto merona. Menelan rasa malunya, dia lalu berkata.

"M-Murasame-_senpai_, ku-kumohon bantu aku melepaskan celanaku."

Dibarengi senyum menggoda, Reine menarik celana kerja Naruto sekaligus celana dalamnya, mengeluarkan torpedo alaminya yang sudah mengeras dan siap dipakai sesuai keperluannya. Reine kaget ketika melihat betapa keras dan panjangnya kemaluan Naruto, dia berteori kalau panjang itu delapan inci dan tebal tiga inci. Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Reine memompa penis Naruto ke atas lalu ke arah sebaliknya. Tidak ingin lengan yang satunya mengganggur, Reine menggunakan lengannya yang lain untuk meraba buah zakar Naruto. Naruto mengerang dalam ekstasi karena kedua kombinasi tersebut. Puas dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkannya, kali ini Reine mengocok tongkat daging Naruto dengan kecepatan melebihi yang sebelumnya.

Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak menyangka _sex_ akan senikmat ini. Meski baru _hand_-_job_ saja, namun sensasinya benar-benar memabukkan kepalanya. Naruto bahkan ragu apakah dia masih bisa berpikir logis dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Karena dia masih perjaka, dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari enam menit.

"Re-Reine, s-sebentar lagi aku akan keluar."

Si pemilik nama kemudian mengocok lebih cepat benda sakral Naruto, sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk memperlambatnya. Genggamannya pada buah zakarnya juga bertambah tenaganya, tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk menambah kenikmatan yang sedang diberikannya.

"Jangan ditahan." Reine berbicara. "Biarkan semuanya keluar."

Melihat tubuhnya berguncang disertai dengan desahan keras dari mulutnya, Reine paham kalau sebentar Naruto akan melepaskan status keperjakaannya. Tanpa peringatan dia melahap sebagian selangkangannya, memicu Naruto untuk menembakkan spermanya.

"OHHHH!"

Walaupun pipinya mengembung dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, Reine menahan diri untuk tidak muntah dengan begitu banyaknya cairan penghasil bayi yang memasuki kerongkongannya, tak ingin sperma milik pria yang dia suka terbuang sia-sia. Dia membiarkan penis Naruto beristirahat di dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Dibarengi bunyi _plop_, Reine mengeluarkan kemaluannya dan mengelusnya selagi berkata.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto bernapas terengah-engah, walaupun demikian ia tersenyum lemah.

"Mengagumkan."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Bisa kau pindahkan kursinya agar aku bisa berdiri?"

Menuruti apa yang dikatakannya, Naruto bangkit, menarik kursi ke belakang sebelum duduk lagi. Reine menegakkan badannya dan mendekati si remaja berambut kuning, dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya secara erotis supaya merangsang Naruto, yang terbukti berhasil dengan menegaknya torpedo alaminya. Reine menaiki kursi, duduk di pangkuannya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Karena kurangnya pengalaman mereka, mereka hanya bisa mempertahankan _french kiss _selama beberapa menit sebelum kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan itu. Naruto menelan ludah menyadari aset besar Reine bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya. Mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, Reine bertanya.

"Kau ingin menyentuh mereka?"

Naruto terkejut.

"Eh? A-Apa boleh?"

Reine terkikik, "Setelah apa yang aku lakukan barusan? Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku pikir _tip_-nya hanya sampai di... " Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "…yah, kau tahulah apa yang kumaksud."

Reine tersenyum geli, mencopot kaitan bra-nya kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah, menunjukkan sepasang 'buah segar' yang nampak menggoda dengan puting berwarna merah muda kepada Naruto. Ingin membuat permainan semakin 'menarik', Reine membawa payudara kanannya ke mulutnya, membasahi area areola sebelum mengulum putingnya, dengan sengaja membuat bunyi layaknya menyeruput minuman yang mengakibatkan Naruto panas dingin karenanya. Apalagi Reine melakukan aksi cabul itu sambil memandang Naruto, lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

"Mmmm~."

Reine melepaskan erangan seksi saat Naruto meremas payudara kirinya menggunakan lengannya, sedangkan lidahnya membasahi putingnya lalu menyedotnya dengan keras.

"AHH!"

Karena tindakan ganas Naruto, Reine membatalkan aksinya. Melihat kesempatan emas, Naruto melepaskan payudara yang kiri dan kali ini menghisap puting payudara kanannya, tak jarang lidahnya membasahi bagian areola sebelum menyedot lagi pentilnya, sementara lengannya mencubit gemas payudara yang kiri. Terkadang secara bergiliran Naruto mengisap puting yang kiri lalu yang sebaliknya, kedua lengannya juga aktif memainkan sepasang daging kenyal yang padat dan layak untuk dijamah. Karena tidak tahan dengan serangan bertubi-tubi di dua wilayah sensitifnya itu, Reine menggelinjang layaknya kelinci yang tengah kepanasan. Kata-kata kotor berkeliaran dari mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar – uhhh –– wanita cabul –– nnngh –– bersetubuh dengan –– mmm –– pria lebih muda dariku –– ahhn –– isap terus –– ohhh –– melon milikku –– hmmhh –– mereka milikmu juga –– ahhh!"

Akibat mendengar kalimat kotor dari mulutnya, Naruto menjadi semakin bersemangat memainkan aset besarnya Reine. Mengulum, meremas, menghisap, menyedot, memilin, Naruto lakukan semua itu secara berulang. Tanpa henti. Tanpa takut. Tanpa menahan diri.

Tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diterimanya, Reine mulai menggoyangkan kepalanya kesana-kemari menyebabkan rambut kelabunya berayun secara liar. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, Reine memperingatkan Naruto.

"N-Naru, s-sebentar lagi aku akan keluar."

Naruto mengangguk. Mendapat sebuah ide, yang berasal dari imajinasi yang selama ini dipendamnya dalam-dalam, Naruto menampar pantat Reine dan bersamaan menggigit gemas puting payudara kanannya, membuat si wanita berambut kelabu itu mengangkat kepalanya dan secara bersamaan menyemburkan jus cintanya.

"AHHHHHNNN!"

Merasa sedikit lelah tapi juga lega, Reine meletakkan wajahnya di leher Naruto dan mengendus aromanya. Menengok ke bawah, Reine melebarkan matanya saat melihat betapa banyaknya 'air' yang dikeluarkannya. Naruto pura-pura batuk, mendapat perhatiannya.

"Jadi... Kau gadis yang seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Reine merona, perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau... punya banyak waktu luang, dan hidup sendirian, maka tidak aneh bila kau selalu penasaran akan hal-hal yang ditawarkan dunia maya." Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gugup. "Kau tidak ... merasa jijik terhadapku, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak juga." Dia menggaruk rambutnya. "Maksudku, itu berarti kau tidak keberatan dengan permintaan posisi yang 'aneh', bukan?"

Mengetahui maksud dari kata-kata Naruto, Reine tersenyum genit. Reine memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya sebelum bangkit dari pangkuannya. Reine mengambil dan meletakkan peralatan bekas makan Naruto ke wastafel, lalu menanggalkan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya ke lantai. Naruto melakukan hal yang serupa. Mereka akhirnya berdiri tanpa sehelai benang pun di badan mereka. Reine mengetuk meja makan saat memandang Naruto.

"Berbaring lah di sini."

Menyeringai tipis, Naruto naik ke atas meja dan berbaring di sana. Dia mendesis saat Reine membersihkan kemaluannya yang terdapat sebagian jus cintanya menggunakan lidahnya, lalu meludahinya sedikit.

"Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja melakukannya..."

Reine terkikik, naik ke atas meja lalu mengadu bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, yang dengan senang hati menerima ajakan 'berkelahi'nya. Reine mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Naruto. Keduanya berciuman dengan panas sambil menyedot lidah pasangannya masing-masing. Lima menit berlalu, karena kebutuhan oksigen mereka terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Reine lalu memegang ujung tongkat daging Naruto, mengatur itu agar bisa masuk tanpa halangan ke liang kewanitaannya.

"Err.. Reine, kau yakin ingin melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?" Naruto bertanya kepadanya dengan nada khawatir. "Keperawananmu itu… bukannya khusus untuk orang yang akan bersamamu selamanya?"

Reine menatap Naruto, menanyakan pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan perasaannya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu aku baru saja mengambil keperjakaanmu. Bukankah itu juga seharusnya untuk orang yang akan menerimamu dalam suka maupun duka?"

"…memang."

Reine membulatkan bola matanya, kemudian tersenyum gembira. Dengan sekali hentakan keras, mereka mendesah saat penyatuan itu berhasil. Air matanya menetes ketika ia merasakan selaput daranya ditembus batang yang kuat. Meskipun begitu, ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata setelah pernyataan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengerang, tidak pernah menduga kalau bagian dalam wanita itu sangat lah ketat. Dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat tetesan darah mengelilingi area sekitar kemaluannya. Menengadahkan mukanya, Naruto menatap lurus Reine.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Reine mengangguk, menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengklaim bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Tidak seperti ciuman mereka sebelumnya yang menuntut dan penuh nafsu, ciuman yang ini penuh kelembutan serta kenyamanan. Merasa cukup, mereka lalu menjauh. Reine mengelus pelan garis tipis seperti kumis kucing di pipi Naruto.

"Jangan cemas. Aku baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit ini juga sebentar lagi akan menghilang."

Benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Reine perlahan berganti dengan rasa nikmat saat dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara erotis. Reine mengangkat badannya ke atas lalu membantingnya ke bawah, aset besarnya melambung naik-turun saat dia melakukannya. Reine terus mengulangi hal yang sama dengan mata yang terpejam dan mulut yang mengeluarkan desahan setiap menitnya. Keringat mengalir dari wajahnya, menurun menuju payudaranya yang berguncang secara liar dan sensual. Reine melempar kepalanya ke arah yang berbeda-beda, rambutnya yang tadinya rapi sekarang berubah menjadi berantakan karenanya.

Naruto tidak sadar menjilat bibirnya, menyukai pertunjukan yang sedang dilihatnya. Merasa gemas dengan daging kenyal yang terus berayun seakan menantangnya untuk mengambil tindakan, Naruto menangkap kedua dada jumbo itu dan mencubit bagian pentilnya, mengirim sensasi menyenangkan pada tubuhnya. "Ahhn!" Reine mendesah saat Naruto membasahi area areola di payudara kanannya menggunakan lidahnya, dia melakukannya searah jarum jam. Sesekali Naruto mengangkat pinggulnya guna menemukan kenikmatan tersendiri. Desahan Reine semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala si remaja pirang menenggelamkan mukanya di antara gunung kembarnya, menjilat dan menggigit kecil kulitnya yang putih.

"N-Naruto."

Paham apa yang dimaksud Reine, Naruto meninggalkan payudaranya, menangkap bibirnya dengan ciuman yang kuat yang membuat masing-masing pihak merasa dunia hanyalah milik mereka berdua. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Naruto dan Reine mendesah keras saat mereka mencapai klimaks-nya masing-masing. Reine tersenyum lega dan membiarkan kepalanya mendarat di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto berseri lalu mencium keningnya.

"Reine."

"Hmm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku mengeluarkannya didalam?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku aman hari ini."

"Begitu."

Mata abu-abu Reine berjumpa dengan mata biru Naruto. Dengan ekspresi gugup Reine berbicara.

"Jadi... apa kita ini?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Sepasang kekasih tentu saja. Apalagi?"

Senang mendengar jawabannya, Reine membentur bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, keduanya terlibat pergulatan lidah yang cukup intensif. Sesudah ciuman mereka berakhir, Reine sekali lagi meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya, sementara Naruto mengelus lembut rambut kelabunya.

"Reine." Naruto membuka percakapan. "Jaketku yang kau pakai waktu di ruang kesehatan, kau letakkan di mana?"

"…"

"Janji kau tidak akan marah?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, alisnya terangkat saat dia menatap Reine. "Memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"

Reine turun dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, memutar badan dan menggerakkan kakinya ke suatu ruangan, mengabaikan fakta kalau cairan sperma Naruto beserta jus cintanya berceceran di lantai. Naruto tak berkedip melihat bongkahan pantat Reine yang tampak berisi dan bergoyang seksi setiap wanita itu mengambil langkahnya. Naruto lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan yang diketahui sebagai kamar mandi, Naruto tercengang melihat jaketnya terletak di dalam sebuah ember dengan semacam 'air' mengelilingi hampir semua sisi itu. Naruto memandang Reine melalui ekor matanya. Reine tersenyum gugup dipandang seperti itu olehnya.

"Aku tidak marah." Reine mengerang saat tangan Naruto meremas pantatnya dengan lembut. "Tapi, sanksi tetap berlaku."

"B-Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Bagianku di _shift_ malam, beruntung tak ada lagi barang yang harus kukirim saat ini." Naruto berbisik di telinga Reine. "Karena kau bersalah, aku rasa tak ada pilihan lain selain menghukummu dengan 'cara' ku sendiri."

Reine gemetar, mulai merasa antusias dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Umumnya, seseorang yang masih muda dan tahu tentang hubungan badan memiliki pengetahuan yang agak banyak hingga ke tahap menumbuhkan imajinasi yang sangat liar di otaknya. Oleh sebab itu, Reine tidak sabar menunggu "hukuman" yang akan diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

"Sebelum kita mulai, apa kau punya alat yang berfungsi untuk mengikat sesuatu?"

**{Line Break}**

Dalam kamar tidur pemilik rumah, dengan keadaan berbaring di ranjang dan tangan beserta kakinya diborgol, Reine menahan malu ketika Naruto mengamatinya secara intens. Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan kemaluannya berdiri tegak akibat penampilan kekasihnya. Sekarang, Reine tidak lagi memakai pakaian kasualnya, akan tetapi pakaian perawat rumah sakit yang sangat ketat sehingga memperlihatkan puting payudaranya yang sudah mengeras serta belahan dadanya.

Reine bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan memegang kakinya, jari-jari lengannya bergerak di area tumit dan berpetualang dalam tempo lambat menuju pinggangnya dan mencubit pelan area sekitar itu, mengirim sensasi geli pada badannya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Reine.

"Jika aku tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya, aku mungkin akan menganggapmu sebagai perwujudan nyata dari _Tenshi_."

Reine merona karena pujiannya.

Mengikuti skenario yang sudah dibuatnya di dalam kepalanya, Naruto memegang paha mulus Reine, melebarkan kakinya sehingga dia dapat melihat vaginanya secara langsung. Naruto mendorong dua jarinya ke liang kewanitaannya, menyelinap masuk lalu mengobrak-abrik isinya. Reine memejamkan matanya, mengerang erotis ketika diperlakukan seperti itu. Naruto mengeluarkan jari lengannya dari sana, menggantinya dengan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjangkau celah yang tidak dapat dilihatnya. Karena hal itu membuat Reine mendesah dan tubuhnya bergoyang liar. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar, Reine memperingatkan Naruto.

"A-Aku akan keluar."

Saat Reine merasa ingin orgasme, dia terkejut mendapati Naruto menarik lidahnya keluar sehingga klimaks-nya tertahan secara mengerikan.

"M-Mengapa kau berhenti?" tanya Reine yang terlihat menderita.

Naruto tersenyum miring kepadanya.

"Sanksi. Ingat?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto naik ke atas ranjang dan membuka baju perawat yang dikenakan Reine, bersiul melihat aset besarnya membusung naik karena terbebas dari sangkarnya. Memiliki ide lain, Naruto mendorong batangnya pada bibir Reine, yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Namun, Naruto menarik kemaluannya sebelum Reine dapat mengulum ujung tongkat dagingnya, lagi-lagi membuat dia menderita.

"K-Kenapa? Kenapa kau setega ini k-kepadaku?"

Naruto menyeringai melihat betapa frustrasinya Reine saat ini.

"Percayalah, kau akan berterimakasih kepadaku setelah ini, suster nakalku."

Memfokuskan pandangannya pada payudara kekasihnya, Naruto membiarkan torpedo alaminya terjepit di tengah-tengah sepasang gunung kembarnya. Naruto lalu melakukan gerakan tarik-dorong sembari menikmati kelembutan dan kekenyalan mereka di antara penisnya, tak jarang Naruto menggoda Reine dengan memajukan kemaluannya pada bibir kekasihnya, yang berusaha untuk setidaknya mencicipi sedikit tapi untuk kesekian kalinya gagal dan dia ingin menangis karenanya, bernafas saja dia sudah tidak beraturan sekarang. Penderitaan Reine bertambah ketika Naruto memilin kedua pentil dada jumbonya.

"N-Naruto, t-tolong b-biar a-aku k-keluar s-sekali s-saja," pintanya dengan muka memelas kepada kekasihnya, "s-sebagai g-gantinya a-aku a-akan m-melakukan a-apapun u-untukmu. J-Jadi k-kumohon."

Naruto tetap melakukan _titty_-_fuck_ saat dia mengamati wajah Reine yang memerah sempurna akibat gairah yang memuncak. Mengangguk, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil kunci borgol dan membuka borgol di salah satu tangan dan kakinya.

"Sisanya kau lakukan sendiri. Aku tunggu di ruang tamu." Naruto memberitahu Reine kemudian pergi ke area yang dikatakannya.

Dengan nafsu yang tidak tertahankan, Reine terburu-buru membuka borgol yang tersisa. Reine segera menanggalkan pakaiannya lalu bergegas menuju ruang tamu, kebingungan ketika tidak melihat Naruto.

_'Kemana dia?'_

Tanpa disadari olehnya, Naruto bersembunyi di dalam kamar tidur khusus tamu dan melihat Reine melalui lubang kunci. Membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, Naruto berjalan mendekati Reine secara mengendap-endap, kemudian mendorongnya ke sofa lalu dengan cepat memasukkan kemaluannya pada liang kewanitaannya.

"OOHHH!"

Reine mendesah erotis saat vaginanya ditembus paksa batang yang kuat dan keras. Reine merasakan kenikmatan yang diinginkannya tatkala Naruto menusuk keras vaginanya dan mendorong tongkat dagingnya sedalam mungkin. Naruto menarik kedua lengan Reine saat dia melaksanakan _doggy_-_style_.

"Ini yang kau inginkan dari awal, bukan?!"

"Ye-AHH!" Reine mengerang ketika bokongnya ditampar oleh Naruto. "Daddy sangat baik –– uhhh –– mau menyalahgunakan tubuh mesum ini ––aahhh –– lebih cepat daddy –– nggh –– Sodok lebih cepat –– mmm –– sekarang lebih keras –– ohhh –– lebih keras lagi –– aahhn!"

Naruto panas dingin mendengar nama panggilan Reine untuknya. Jika _fetish_-nya memang seperti yang dipikirkannya, itu berarti Naruto tidak sengaja mendapat _jackpot_ karena menyukai orang sepertinya. Tidak mau kalah, Naruto memulai kalimat kotornya juga.

"Reine –– ugh –– tubuhmu sangat nikmat –– haah –– seakan dibuat untuk bercinta –– gukh –– kalau begini terus aku bisa-bisa ketagihan!"

Reine semakin bergairah mengetahui Naruto menyukai tubuhnya sampai sejauh itu. Reine mencengkeram tangan Naruto menggunakan tangannya sendiri kemudian membimbing mereka ke payudaranya. Tahu apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, Naruto meraba dan meremas kasar sepasang gunung kembarnya. Reine menjerit dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit rumah, bukannya kesakitan dia malah keenakan dengan ulah Naruto.

"N-Naruto."

"Y-Ya?"

"S-Sebentar l-lagi a-aku a-akan k-keluar."

Naruto menambah kecepatan tusukannya pada liang kewanitaan Reine. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di sekitar leher kekasihnya, mencium aroma melati dari sana. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, mereka mendesah panjang saat cairan sperma dan jus cinta mereka keluar secara berbarengan. Berdiri lalu memutar kepalanya ke belakang, Reine memegang kepala belakang Naruto lalu mendorongnya ke wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya, keduanya bersilat lidah selama beberapa saat sebelum kebutuhan oksigen mencegah mereka untuk berciuman lebih lama.

Naruto mengerang kecil saat mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari vagina kekasihnya, membuat tetesan cairan sperma tercampur jus cinta Reine mendarat ke permukaan lantai. Saat dia duduk di sofa, Naruto menatap liang kewanitaan Reine masih terdapat 'kolam' putih kecil, begitu pun Reine yang melihat kemaluannya hampir ditutupi 'air' hasil kegiatan mereka berdua. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka mengambil posisi '69' lalu membersihkan alat vital satu sama lain dengan lidahnya masing-masing. Setelah terlihat bersih, Naruto berbaring di sebelah Reine.

"Nyaman juga tidur di sini."

Reine tersenyum geli, mengelus pelan rambut kuning kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menjadikan dadaku sebagai 'bantal'mu," ujarnya.

"...Ini perasaanku saja atau kau memang sedang memanjakanku?" tanya Naruto.

Reine menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau."

"Kurasa... tak ada salahnya aku mencoba."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menurunkannya di tengah-tengah sepasang gunung kembar Reine. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menghirup aroma melati.

"Reine."

"Hmm?"

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa alasanmu membeli semua 'barang' itu?"

Reine nampak gugup ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu. Walaupun demikian, dia tetap menjawabnya.

"Awalnya, itu semua akan kupakai untuk… merangsangmu. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, beberapa dari mereka… berhasil melaksanakan kewajibannya."

"..."

"Aahhn!"

Reine mendesah seksi saat Naruto menyambar payudara kanannya dan menyedot putingnya dengan ganas. Membatalkan aksinya, Naruto menatap Reine dengan jari-jari lengan kirinya mulai masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaannya. Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Karena niatmu yang 'tidak baik', maka dengan terpaksa aku akan memberikanmu sanksi," katanya.

Reine tersenyum miring, melilit lengannya di sekitar leher Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kurasa sebagian rumor tentangku tidak semuanya salah."

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Libidoku tinggi."

Naruto tertawa, mengganti jarinya dengan batangnya dan memasukkan itu ke dalam vagina kekasihnya. Reine mendesis, membiarkan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Naruto. Mereka menunjukkan seringai satu sama lain sebelum melanjutkan hubungan badan mereka yang entah ke berapa.

**[Skip]**

Tiga minggu berlalu semenjak persetubuhan pertama mereka, selama itu juga hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Bukan hanya di seksual, tapi juga di fisik maupun mental. Jika Reine mendapat masalah, Naruto akan mencoba menghiburnya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman atau berkunjung ke perpustakaan umum di tengah kota. Bila Naruto yang mengalami masalah, Reine akan mencoba menghiburnya dengan membuat beberapa pertanyaan mengenai nama-nama karakter _horror_ atau menonton film genre _thriller_ di bioskop. Begitu pun sebaliknya dan seterusnya.

Selain itu, Naruto sudah tahu rumor jelek yang merusak nama baik kekasihnya. Tak jarang dia hampir terlibat perkelahian jika bukan karena Shido yang menahannya agar tidak membuat rumah sakit penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengalami patah tulang. Karena dia tak bisa mengubah pemikiran semua murid, maka satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah terus dan selalu berada di sisi Reine.

Lucunya, mengingat kepribadian mereka yang saling bertolak belakang, banyak yang tidak percaya kalau hubungan mereka itu asli. Tak jarang ada beberapa siswi 'nakal' yang begitu percaya dirinya merayu Naruto, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Walaupun Naruto telah menolak pernyataan mereka secara halus, bukannya jera, mereka malah semakin antusias untuk memiliki hatinya.

"Aku benci mereka."

Naruto menarik wajahnya dari laptop-nya, menatap Reine yang duduk di bangku yang berlawanan dengannya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah, Naruto mengerjakan tugas Sejarah sedangkan Reine mencari materi yang berkaitan dengan ekosistem untuk proyek Biologi-nya.

"Siapa?"

"Semua siswi yang menggodamu terus."

Naruto terkekeh geli, mengelus pelan kulit pipi Reine yang menurutnya lembut.

"Abaikan saja mereka, oke? Jika ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, anggap ini bukan sebagai beban, tetapi tantangan untuk menguji seberapa serius kita akan mempertahankan hubungan kita."

Reine mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar cocok jadi pahlawan moral."

"Aku lebih suka jadi sumber kebahagiaanmu sih."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Berani membuktikannya?"

Bangkit, Naruto memajukan wajahnya ke arah Reine, yang menunggu dengan antusias. Sebelum mereka dapat berciuman, Naruto kembali duduk seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan, menyengir jail menatap kekasihnya yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Karena kita ada di tempat untuk mencari ilmu, bukan untuk bercinta."

Tidak lama setelah itu, sebuah suara mengandung nada arogan terdengar.

"Pelacur. Pelacur. Dulu kau mengincar lelaki dewasa, sekarang kau mengincar lelaki muda. Mungkin julukan pelacur memang benar-benar cocok untuk dirimu."

Mereka menoleh ke samping, melihat Ellen dengan beberapa siswa berbadan tinggi dan berotot yang merupakan bodyguard-nya berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri membelakangi Reine.

"Aku sangat yakin perpustakaan ada untuk orang yang suka ketenangan, bukan untuk orang yang sengaja mencari ribut semata-mata agar membuat dirinya terlihat yang paling benar," ujarnya.

Ellen menatap tajam Naruto atas perkataannya tadi, bodyguard-nya juga mencoba memelototi Naruto. Naruto yang tidak takut menggeram layaknya hewan buas yang ingin menerkam mangsanya, sukses membuat mereka mundur sebab takut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Merasa tangannya disentuh seseorang, Naruto menengok ke belakang dan melihat Reine menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita lanjutkan sepulang sekolah," ujarnya.

Terdiam selama beberapa detik, dia mengangguk. Naruto dengan Reine membereskan peralatan mereka ke tas masing-masing kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ellen mendecih saat memandang tempat terakhir mereka.

**{Line Break}**

Setibanya mereka di koridor sekolah, Naruto dan Reine melangkah lurus sambil bergandeng tangan satu sama lain. Percakapan tidak terelakkan di antara keduanya.

"Sepulang sekolah?" Naruto bertanya pada kekasihnya. "Maksudmu kita mengerjakan tugas sambil berkencan begitu?"

Reine mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Naruto nyengir saat firasatnya benar, menghadiahkan kekasihnya sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

"Naruto!"

Mereka menengok ke belakang, melihat Shido berjalan ke arah mereka bersama seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan iris mata senada dengan warna rambutnya. Menyadari kehadiran Reine, si gadis menyengir ceria lalu melambai.

"Yahoo Reine."

Reine tersenyum tipis.

"Hello juga Tohka."

Yatogami Tohka bisa dibilang adalah teman perempuan Reine yang pertama. Mereka bertemu ketika Naruto membawa Reine ke rumah dalam rangka meminjam beberapa koleksi manga horror-nya, kebetulan pada saat itu Tohka sedang kerja kelompok bersama Shido di ruang tamu. Melihat pelajaran yang mereka kerjakan berada dalam daerah kekuasaannya, Reine memutuskan memberikan bantuan berupa penjelasan dan teori dalam bentuk lisan. Semenjak saat itu ikatan persahabatan terjalin di antara ketiganya. Shido juga senang mengetahui saudara tirinya memiliki kekasih yang pengertian seperti Reine, bahkan dia pernah bercanda kalau dia tak keberatan menjadi seorang paman dalam waktu dekat, perkataannya itu dibalas oleh Naruto dengan lemparan bantal di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Shido?" ucap Naruto.

"Besok malam halloween, bukan?" Shido mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. "Aku pikir tak ada salahnya bagi kita berempat untuk membeli kostum di mall malam ini. Tohka sudah setuju, tapi bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Tanpa disadari oleh Shido, Ellen yang berjalan melewati mereka tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Reine melirik ke arah yang sama, kembali menatap Shido dan Tohka sebelum keduanya menampilkan senyuman.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" kata Reine.

"Kita bertemu di pintu masuk mall, bagi yang pertama kali sampai kirim pesan ke yang belum datang," balas Naruto.

Mereka mengangguk satu sama lain. Mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi, Shido dengan Tohka berjalan ke kelasnya masing-masing. Baru ingin berjalan, Naruto tidak kaget ketika Reine menahan tangannya dan mendorongnya ke loker lalu membentur bibirnya dengan bibirnya. Mereka bersilat lidah selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Mata biru bertemu mata kelabu.

"Boleh aku tanya untuk apa itu?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

Reine tersenyum miring, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya.

"Untuk 'awal' dari hal yang 'lebih'."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia berbalik lalu pergi menuju kelasnya, dengan sengaja menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya guna menggoda kekasihnya. Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat tindakan nakal itu.

**[****Skip****]**

Seperti janji mereka sebelumnya di sekolah, Naruto dan Reine memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka di Moon Black, tempat yang menyediakan aneka macam donat dan aneka rasa kopi serta dilengkapi hotspot gratis yang bisa dipakai pengunjung dengan catatan telah memesan sesuatu dari daftar menu.

Naruto menggigit kecil donat rasa alpukat, menaruh makanan manis itu ke piring sebelum menekan tombol-tombol huruf di keyboard di laptop-nya, mata birunya tertuju pada monitor. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari layar, sedikit salah tingkah melihat Reine memperhatikannya dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Tugasku tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi aku bisa selesaikan itu dengan cepat malam ini juga."

Naruto _sweat drop_.

"Dengan kata lain kau menunda-nunda pekerjaan."

Reine mengangkat pundaknya.

"Aku manusia, aku juga butuh hiburan. Tidak seperti robot."

"Oh... begitu rupanya."

Selagi Naruto sibuk mengetik, Reine melihat krim hijau tertinggal di area sekitar bibir kekasihnya. Menyadari Naruto tidak sadar akan kehadiran krim itu, Reine mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu menjilat benda cair tersebut, memancing rona merah muncul di pipi Naruto, membuat wanita yang bersangkutan tersenyum geli melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus beritahu aku jika kau ingin mengulang hal yang sama," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak janji," balas Reine.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain sebelum tersenyum bersama.

**{Line Break}**

Lima menit berlalu, Naruto dan Reine saat ini sedang berada di trotoar, melangkah ke depan dengan es krim di tangan satu sama lain.

"Dan aku pikir kau tidak suka makanan yang mengandung gula."

"Aku suka makanan manis," Reine mengaku, "tapi tidak sampai ke tahap 'aku akan mengkonsumsi itu setiap hari'."

Naruto mengangguk, menyimpan informasi itu ke dalam otaknya. Tidak lama setelah es krim mereka habis, Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat sebuah Photo Box di sebelah sebuah supermarket, menengok ke arah Reine.

"Ingin berfoto?" tanyanya.

Reine tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk. Keduanya masuk ke dalam Photo Box. Sesudah memilih frame, Naruto menekan tombol yang ada di sana dan mengambil pose bersama Reine. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, mereka keluar dan mengambil foto mereka yang sudah jadi. Mereka terkekeh melihat pose pertama mereka dimana Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu Reine dan bersama-sama mereka membuat tanda 'V' dengan jari tangannya masing-masing. Mereka berseri melihat pose kedua mereka dimana Naruto dan Reine tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mereka terdiam melihat pose ketiga mereka dimana Naruto mencium leher jenjang Reine sedangkan Reine menutup mata seakan menikmati perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap rambut kuningnya, terkekeh canggung.

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau ada foto yang terpisah dari yang lainnya."

"Kupikir juga begitu," balas Reine.

Mengerutkan keningnya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan dengan ekspresi sedikit gelisah. Kebingungan, Reine angkat bicara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," dia menghela nafas melihat ada WC di seberang jalan, "kau tunggulah di sini. Aku ada urusan seperti membuang 'air seni'."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melangkah ke sisi lain jalan melalui zebra cross, lalu memasuki toilet. Reine mengamati sekelilingnya, tersenyum miring menyadari nyaris tak ada siapapun di sana. Mengingat sebentar lagi waktunya pulang kerja bagi yang pekerja kantoran, maka tak aneh bila suasanya seperti ini. Reine menyeberang jalan kemudian bergerak memasuki WC.

**{Line Break}**

Sesudah masuk, Naruto menarik ritsleting celananya ke bawah, membiarkan air seninya meluncur dengan deras pada lubang kloset duduk. Karena Naruto terlalu fokus dengan aktivitasnya, dia lupa menutup pintu dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang. Naruto mengambil sabun lalu mengoleskan itu pada penisnya sebelum membersihkannya dengan air keran. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat tangan yang bukan miliknya menyentuh batangnya, mendesis ketika tangan yang dibicarakan perlahan membelai-belai batangnya, buah zakarnya pun tak luput dari aksinya.

"K-Kau semakin pandai dalam hal ini," pujinya, "aku –– engh –– suka ketika kau seperti ini."

Pemilik tangan yang diketahui sebagai Reine tersenyum genit, merasa bangga dengan komentar yang didengarnya. Reine meneruskan aksinya dengan memompa naik turun kemaluan Naruto, mendapat desahan pelan dari lelaki yang dicintainya. Naruto menahan tangan Reine, berbalik lalu menghimpit tubuh pasangan mesumnya itu dengan tubuhnya ke tembok, menciumnya tepat di bibir dan membiarkan tangannya memompa lagi tongkat dagingnya. Mereka saling menyedot lidah masing-masing sementara yang wanita mengocok lebih cepat batang si pria. Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya lalu berbisik.

"A-Aku akan keluar."

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, Reine berjongkok dengan tangan masih memompa torpedo alaminya. Reine memandang Naruto, menggosok kemaluannya pada pipinya. "Aku sangat haus sekarang. Kau akan memberiku sesuatu yang hangat, panas, dan lezat bukan begitu Naruto?" Dia mencium ujung penisnya sebelum menelan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya, terbiasa dengan ukuran batang si remaja pirang yang sedikit di atas rata-rata.

Naruto yang tidak tahan memajukan kemaluannya dan menjambak rambut Reine, mengerang nikmat akan kehangatan yang diberikan mulutnya. Naruto mendesis panjang sebelum akhirnya menembakkan cairan spermanya. Reine memejamkan matanya, merasakan 'minuman natural' hampir memenuhi daerah kerongkongannya, dia mencoba menelan habis semua itu selagi lidahnya membasahi permukaan tongkat dagingnya hingga bersih seperti sebelumnya. Reine mengeluarkan kemaluan Naruto dari mulutnya, meninggalkan kecupan di ujung penisnya lalu menegakkan badannya.

"Bisakah kau duduk di kloset?"

Reine mengangguk, menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk duduk di kloset. Naruto mencopot kancing atas baju kekasihnya, memperlihatkan bra berwarna hijau muda yang menyembunyikan kedua daging kenyal yang dengan mudah merangsang pria normal manapun. Naruto menurunkan rok dan cd-nya Reine lalu meletakkan mereka di bawah lantai. Diamati lebih dekat, Naruto menyadari kalau vaginanya ternyata sudah mulai basah. Tersenyum miring, Naruto perlahan menjilati klitorisnya, mendapat erangan pelan dari pemilik organ yang bersangkutan. Reine menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, merasakan kenikmatannya meningkat ketika Naruto meneruskan aksinya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada liang kewanitaannya.

Nafsu Naruto bertambah melihat Reine menggigit bibirnya sendiri, pemandangan itu terlihat erotis dalam visinya. Naruto terus menjilat vaginanya dan terkadang menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Tak tahan menahan lebih lama lagi, Reine menekan kepala Naruto lalu mendorongnya lebih jauh ke liang kewanitaannya. Melepas jeritan panjang, vaginanya menyemburkan jus cinta yang membuat muka Naruto nyaris penuh akan warna putih. Naruto bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Reine.

"Mau mencoba rasamu sendiri?"

Tersenyum genit, Reine memajukan mukanya lalu menjilat jus cintanya yang terdapat di muka Naruto, dimulai dari hidung, pipi, terakhir dagu. Setelah mukanya bersih, Naruto menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Reine, keduanya terlibat ciuman yang liar, menuntut, dan penuh gairah. Tak jarang mereka menyedot lidah satu sama lain guna menemukan kenikmatan tersendiri. Menarik wajahnya masing-masing karena kebutuhan oksigen, Naruto menanggalkan semua pakaiannya sehingga tak ada sehelai benang pun di badannya. Reine panas dingin melihat betapa kekar dan berototnya kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menyeringai menyadari Reine tak berkedip melihat tubuhnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Reine mengangguk, tak mempercayai mulutnya untuk sementara waktu. Merasa mulai 'panas', dia melepaskan bajunya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Naruto memeluk Reine sementara tangannya sibuk mencari pengait bra-nya, tak ketinggalan dia menggesek pelan kemaluannya pada liang kewanitaannya sambil menjilati leher putih jenjangnya. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Reine mengerang erotis. Setelah bra-nya dicopot oleh kekasihnya yang membuang itu ke bawah, tanpa aba-aba Naruto mendorong batangnya ke dalam liang kewanitaannya.

"AHHH!"

Reine mendesah dan menengadahkan kepalanya saat vaginanya diisi oleh sesuatu yang besar. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan kecepatan yang bertambah setiap menitnya. Reine melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang kekasihnya, mendorong tongkat dagingnya hingga masuk lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Naruto mengulangi tindakannya dan Reine membantunya dengan memajukan pinggangnya sendiri, memberi mereka berdua lebih banyak kenikmatan. Tak jarang keringat karena aktivitas mereka mulai membasahi kening hingga menurun ke perutnya masing-masing.

Bola mata Reine hampir keluar ketika Naruto mengulum puting payudara kirinya yang sudah mengeras, sedangkan tangannya dia pakai untuk meremas dan memilin payudara kanannya. Masih dalam kondisi menggenjot dan menghisap, Naruto dibuat heran saat suatu cairan hangat memasuki daerah tenggorokannya. Walaupun demikian, karena rasanya enak Naruto tak protes dan memutuskan untuk fokus menyenangkan kekasihnya sambil menyedot kuat-kuat daging kenyalnya.

"Tusuk lebih kuat –– enggh –– lebih kuat lagi –– ahhh –– tunjukkan keperkasaanmu daddy –– mmm –– hukum tubuh pendosa ini –– ahhn –– jangan abaikan melonku –– ohhh –– mereka butuh perhatian juga –– yeaAHH!"

Naruto menampar pantat Reine sesaat sebelum kalimat terakhir diucapkan. Naruto dengan ganas mempercepat tusukannya pada vagina Reine, tak ketinggalan dia menyedot dada jumbonya secara bergantian, meminum cairan yang terus keluar dari pentilnya setiap kali lidahnya menghisap bagian itu. Tubuh mereka perlahan gemetar pertanda sesuatu yang hebat akan segera terjadi. Dengan sekali tusukan keras, mereka berdua melepaskan erangan keras saat klimaks menghampiri mereka. Dengan nafsu yang masih ada, Reine melilit lengannya di sekitar leher Naruto lalu menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, yang dibalas dengan sepenuh hati olehnya. Setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, Naruto membiarkan mukanya beristirahat di pundak kekasihnya.

"Reine," panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dadamu? Kenapa itu terasa seperti mengeluarkan… ASI?"

Reine terdiam, mengangkat wajah Naruto hingga mereka saling bertatap muka.

**{Line Break}**

Sesudah 'membereskan' diri masing-masing, Naruto menemukan dirinya berada di taman sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Reine, yang menundukkan kepalanya seakan takut akan sesuatu. Merasa tidak nyaman, Naruto berkata.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku tak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu–"

"–aku hamil."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Naruto membeku.

"Tunggu. Kau... Hamil?"

Reine mengangguk, mulai merasa gelisah dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan Naruto. Sebenarnya, alasan kenapa Reine merahasiakan kehamilannya dari kekasihnya adalah karena dia tak ingin Naruto meninggalkannya. Anggap dia egois atau apa, tapi setelah banyaknya hal buruk yang menimpanya, Naruto adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal indah yang membuatnya mau menjalani hidup sampai ke maksimal. Oleh sebab itu, memikirkan kemungkinan Naruto akan menjauh dari kehidupannya membuat Reine ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

"…"

Reine merasakan tangan yang bukan miliknya menaikkan dagunya, dia menatap tangan Naruto mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku hal sepenting ini?"

"Karena… aku takut," balas Reine, "maksudku, remaja seperti kita masih suka 'bersenang-senang' bukan? Aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku karena kehamilanku. Kehadiranmu mengubah hidup kosongku menjadi penuh warna Naruto. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa hidup jika kau–mmmph!"

Reine dikejutkan dengan tindakan Naruto yang menyatukan bibir mereka, efektif menghentikannya untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Reine memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam ciuman tersebut. Tak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya kasih sayang yang mendalam. Sesudah itu berakhir, Reine melihat Naruto menunjukkan senyum paling lebar yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau mengandung anak kita?" Naruto tertawa geli. "Kau bercanda? Itu menakjubkan! Dengan begini aku bisa memberikan hal yang tak sempat aku dapatkan dari Ayah dan Ibu asliku ke putra maupun putriku. Aku sudah pernah menceritakan kepadamu latar belakangku, 'kan?"

Reine tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Sama sepertinya, Naruto juga seorang yatim piatu. Namun, tidak seperti Reine yang hidup di panti asuhan, Naruto diadopsi oleh keluarga Itsuka tepat setelah kematian ayah dan ibu aslinya. Berbeda tetapi sama. Itulah mereka berdua.

"Ya. Tapi, apa hubungannya semua itu dengan kehamilanku?"

"Coba bayangkan, kita," Naruto menunjuk dirinya dengan Reine, "masih hidup. Dan anak kita," dia mengelus perut kekasihnya, "hanya membutuhkan beberapa bulan lagi sebelum dia lahir ke dunia. Lagipula, kau sebentar lagi juga akan lulus. Keluarga utuh. Tak ada yang kekurangan. Semuanya sehat. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"…"

Perlahan, seulas senyum bahagia nampak di wajah Reine.

"Begitu rupanya. Aku… aku paham sekarang."

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir, Naruto dibuat bingung dan terangsang ketika memandang Reine membuka kancing bajunya dan menurunkan bra-nya hingga memperlihatkan sepasang gunung kembar dengan puting yang mengeras dan tegang. Reine menyengir genit kepada Naruto.

"Ingin merasakannya lagi sebelum anak-anak kita?"

"…Ini perasaanku saja atau kau memang suka sekali memanjakanku, Reine?"

Reine tersenyum simpul, bangkit dan naik ke pangkuan Naruto lalu mengelus pipi kekasihnya.

"Normal bagi seorang wanita memanjakan pria yang akan selalu di sisinya sepanjang waktu."

Naruto menghela nafas, menyeringai tipis sebelum mengunci mulutnya di sekitar puting payudara kanannya, menyedot buas sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti orang yang sedang menyeruput teh. Dia merasakan suatu cairan segar mengalir deras ke mulutnya. Tangan kirinya dia pakai untuk meremas payudaranya yang satunya.

Tidak ingin menjadi pasif, Reine menarik ritsleting celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan kemaluannya, tangannya memompa batangnya naik turun untuk memberi kenikmatan lebih kepada Naruto.

Mereka melakukan hubungan seksual itu sampai matahari tenggelam, yang berakhir dengan mulut Naruto belepotan akan susu sementara lengan Reine hampir penuh dengan cairan warna putih karena tembakan bertubi-tubi sperma Naruto.

**[****Skip****]**

Setelah makan malam dan mandi. Dalam perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan, Naruto senyam-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kegiatannya bersama Reine seharian ini. Dia bisa dibilang salah satu pria yang beruntung di dunia karena dapat memiliki hati wanita secantik dan se'liar' dirinya.

"Tidak terasa sudah gelap lagi," gumamnya, mengamati langit telah berubah warna menjadi hitam, "semoga bukan aku yang terlambat datang."

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa dia memilih berjalan kaki. Selain bisa bersantai, dia juga ada rencana mengejutkan kekasihnya dengan menunjukkan kotak merah yang dia simpan di saku bajunya setelah mereka selesai membeli kostum untuk Halloween. Memikirkan ekspresinya saja membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, memutuskan memainkan hapenya sebentar sambil menunggu lampu berubah warna kembali. Setelah lampu berubah warna menjadi merah, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Berbelok ke kanan, Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat menyadari lampu tiang jalan berkelap-kelip entah kenapa. Mengabaikan hal itu, Naruto tetap berjalan lurus.

"Kurasa meminjamkan motorku pada Shido bukanlah hal yang buruk," gumamnya pelan, "setidaknya itu memberiku alasan untuk pulang bersama Reine dengan berjalan kaki."

_**Bip!**_

Mengambil ponselnya ketika mendengar ada sesuatu yang masuk, Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat melihat berita _online _yang terbaru.

"'Pengalihan Sementara Air Bersih. Kota Tengu untuk sementara waktu takkan menerima air sampai besok pagi.'." Naruto membaca judul dan isi berita itu. "Fiuhh, untung aku sudah mencuci semua pakaianku saat siang hari."

Memasukkan ponselnya ke tempat yang sebelumnya, dia Mengambil arah yang timur. Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat tiga orang mengenakan tudung hitam berjalan ke arahnya dengan tongkat pemukul di tangan masing-masing. Menengok ke belakang, dia juga melihat dua orang berpenampilan sama tapi tanpa tongkat pemukul. Naruto menghela nafas, menyadari kalau tak ada jalan keluar untuknya.

"Siapa yang mengirim kalian?"

"Seseorang bernama 'hers," jawab orang pertama, "dia memerintahkan kami untuk membuatmu sedikit 'menderita'."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menggulung lengan bajunya dan bersiap membela dirinya.

"Sebelumnya Uzumaki-san," ujar orang yang kedua, "pernahkah kau berkenalan dengan ahli jarak jauh kami? Dia cukup mahir dalam membuat obat penenang kau tahu."

Naruto kebingungan, menengok ke belakang dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat sebuah suntikan kecil yang dibentuk agar muat dalam selongsong sniper berada di punggungnya. Rasa pening menyerang kepalanya sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya seutuhnya.

**{Line Break}**

Reine benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

Dia yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah mendengar kabar dari Shido kalau kekasihnya berada di rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang dia membatalkan kegiatan rutinnya, kemudian menyusul calon saudara iparnya ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk keadaan Naruto. Setibanya dia di lantai dua, dia melihat Shido, Tohka, Kotori, dan dua orang dewasa yang diketahui bernama Itsuka Tatsuo dan Itsuka Haruko, duduk di kursi di samping sebuah pintu ruangan.

Menyadari kedatangan Reine, Kotori beranjak dari kursinya lalu berlari ke arahnya sebelum menangis dalam pelukannya. Reine mencoba menenangkan suasana hatinya dengan mengelus punggungnya. Reine memegang tangan Kotori saat mereka mendekati sisa keluarga Itsuka yang lainnya.

Haruko tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Reine.

"Ara, jangan bilang kau yang bernama Murasame Reine-chan, kekasihnya Naru-kun, apa aku benar?"

Reine mengangguk, merasa salah tingkah dipandang secara intens oleh Haruko. Ini pertama kalinya dia berjumpa secara langsung dengan Ibu Naruto, meskipun tiri, dan itu membuatnya canggung jika dipikirkan terlalu lama.

"Naruto banyak bercerita tentangmu Reine," ujar Tatsuo dengan nada gembira, "senang mengetahui gadis secantik dirimu jadi pasangannya."

Reine tersenyum karena pujian itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanyanya.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Tohka memegang bahu Shido, mengirim anggukan lemah kepadanya. Paham apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya, Shido bangkit dan menatap Reine.

"Ikut aku."

Shido mulai melangkah, Reine mengikutinya dari belakang. Keduanya menjauh dari mereka, berhenti setelah berbelok ke salah satu lorong yang ada di rumah sakit.

Menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuangnya, Shido memandang lurus wajah Reine.

"Kondisinya... Bisa dibilang parah. Wajahnya nyaris penuh dengan luka bekas senjata berat. Dokter memberitahu kami butuh satu minggu agar wajahnya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Meski begitu, itu bukan lah bagian yang terburuknya."

Reine mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa bagian terburuknya?" tanyanya.

Shido mengatupkan bibirnya, lalu membalas dengan lirih.

"Salah satu kakinya… patah."

Reine melebarkan matanya, mulai berpikir betapa tidak adilnya perlakuan takdir pada orang yang dicintainya. Dia tanpa sadar menggertakan giginya.

"Sebelum dokter mengusir kami," Shido mengambil sebuah kotak merah dari kantung bajunya, lalu memberikan itu kepada Reine, "Naruto sempat berpesan kepadaku untuk memberikan kotak itu kepadamu jika aku bertemu denganmu."

Menerima barang yang dibicarakan, Reine membuka kotak dan melihat isinya.

"…"

Cairan murni perlahan terkumpul di kelopak matanya, berjatuhan secara halus bagaikan hujan versi kecil.

"Bisakah... Kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Shido mengangguk, memutar badan dengan tujuan kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga serta pacarnya. Mengingat sesuatu, dia menengok ke arah Reine lalu menambahkan.

"Satu hal terakhir, Naruto sempat mengucapkan kata 'hers sebelum diberikan obat bius oleh dokter."

"…"

_"Nama akun media sosialmu 'hers? Singkat sekali."_

_"Tapi itu gampang diingat, benarkan, Murasame?"_

Reine mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, ekspresi kemarahan murni terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

**{Line Break}**

"Dia sampai masuk ke rumah sakit? Sempurna! Jangan khawatir. Uangnya akan aku kirim ke rekeningmu."

Dalam kediaman Mathers, Ellen menutup panggilannya dan menyeringai lebar saat membayangkan raut wajah si 'pelacur' ketika mengetahui laki-laki yang bersikap tengil itu berada dalam penanganan medis. Menurutnya ini balasan yang setimpal mengingat orang yang dibencinya itu membunuh lelaki yang sangat disukainya.

Menggeser gorden lalu membuka jendela, Ellen menyalakan musik dengan volume tinggi, menari mengikuti irama nada. Melirik keluar jendela, Ellen kebingungan ketika melihat seseorang mengenakan jaket tudung gelap berdiri di luar rumahnya. Mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu benar, Ellen mulai melangkah menuju pintu utama. Namun, entah mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku sejenak, lalu 'bergerak' dengan sendirinya ke ruang garasi mobil dan mengambil beberapa botol bensin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan badanku ini?!"

Ellen berseru dalam kengerian, berusaha memberontak tapi tidak ada perubahan. Dia 'melangkah' ke ruang tamu, mengeluarkan pulpen dan menulis sesuatu di kertas memo.

_**Aku. Membayar. Beberapa orang. Untuk. Mencelakai. Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_**Aku. Benci. Kalian. Berdua.**_

Setelah itu, Ellen 'membuka' penutup botol kemudian 'menuangkan' satu per satu bensin ke helai rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya. Dia meneteskan air mata ketika melakukannya. Ellen 'menarik' laci meja dan 'mengambil' satu kotak berisikan korek api, memasukkan itu ke saku celananya kemudian 'berjalan' ke tujuannya yang sebelumnya. 'Membuka' pintu, dia sedikit kaget melihat Reine.

"M-Murasame?"

Pemilik nama yang disebut 'tersenyum' tipis.

"Hai Mathers. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jika Reine adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya, maka Ellen bersumpah bahwa dia takkan pernah menghina atau mengganggunya lagi. Bila perlu, dia akan menjadi temannya selama-lamanya. Bahkan biaya rumah sakit kekasihnya dia akan tanggung semuanya.

Secara mengejutkan, Ellen bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Meski begitu, dia tidak peduli dan memilih untuk memegang bahu Reine.

"K-Kau harus menolongku. E-Entah mengapa badanku bergerak seperti memiliki kemauannya sendiri."

Reine terlihat 'kebingungan'.

"Kau yakin?"

Ellen menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"A-Aku tahu ini kedengarannya gila. T-Tapi kau harus percaya kepadaku."

Secara mendadak, Ellen 'mengeluarkan' sekotak korek api dari saku celananya, 'mengambil' satu batang dari sana lalu 'menyalakan' benda berbahan kayu tersebut. Melihat itu, Reine segera 'merebut' paksa korek api dari tangannya, 'melempar' jauh itu setelah mencium bau bensin dari badan Ellen. Ellen merasa terharu dengan pertolongannya.

"Murasame. Terima kasih ban–"

Tanpa peringatan Ellen 'melakukan' hal yang serupa seperti sebelumnya dan langsung 'memasukkan' korek api yang terbakar ke mulutnya yang terbuka, membuatnya menjerit keras akibat panas yang membakar raganya dari dalam.

Reine 'terkejut', bergegas menarik selang air dan memutar keran agar airnya keluar. Dia dibuat heran saat air tidak kunjung keluar-keluar. Meski di luar rencana, dia sangat senang dengan hasilnya.

**[Skip]**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat kepala kekasihnya berada di sebelah tangannya, pertanda dia semalaman menemaninya di sini.

"Reine," panggilnya.

Seperti yang diharapkannya, Reine terbangun dari tidurnya, menggosok matanya sebentar sebelum tercengang mengetahui Naruto sudah sadar sebelum dia.

"…"

Reine mengelus muka Naruto yang hampir penuh akan bekas luka, membuatnya meringis saat kontak fisik terjadi.

"M-Maaf, apa itu masih terasa sakit?"

Naruto mengangguk, menampilkan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau juga baru tahunya sekarang." Dia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Reine. "Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana yang lainnya?"

"Ibu dan Ayah sedang mengantar Kotori ke sekolah, sementara Shido dan Tohka keluar mencari makanan untukmu."

Naruto berkedip, terkekeh geli melihat muka Reine yang sedikit merah.

"Jangan bilang Ibu dan Ayah memaksamu untuk memanggil mereka dengan panggilan yang biasa aku pakai. Apa aku salah?'

Reine menggeleng, mendapat senyuman dari lelaki bersangkutan.

"Sifat mereka mungkin aneh, tapi aku jamin mereka adalah satu dari sekian orang tua luar biasa yang ada di planet."

Sesudah itu, keheningan melanda situasi mereka, kemudian pecah saat Naruto berkata.

"Dengan kondisiku yang seperti sekarang ini... Apa kau tidak keberatan hidup bersamaku sampai–

Naruto tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya saat Reine menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, mencegahnya untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Reine lalu menampilkan senyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau adalah 'sinar' bagi 'lentera' ku Naruto." Dia berbicara. "Mau kau buta, mau kau sakit, mau kau cacat sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau masih hidup. Itulah yang paling terpenting."

"…"

Naruto bisa merasakan air matanya menetes saat ini, anehnya dia tak bisa menahan itu sama sekali.

Melihatnya menangis, Reine dengan telaten menghapus air mata kekasihnya menggunakan beberapa tisu yang diambilnya dari atas meja. Secara sengaja manik ombak bertemu manik badai.

Perlahan namun pasti, mereka memajukan muka mereka lalu menyatukan bibirnya masing-masing. Mata mereka terpejam agar mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dari aktivitas intim tersebut. Mereka bertukar saliva sementara lidah mereka bergulat satu sama lain. Karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Reine melingkari lengannya di sekeliling leher Naruto, kemudian hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. Mengingat sesuatu, Naruto kemudian bertanya.

"Kau sudah menerima kotak itu?"

"Ya."

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Umm... Tidak."

Naruto berkedip, merasa gelisah.

"Tidak?"

Reine tersenyum usil.

"Tidak dapat menolakmu."

"…"

Naruto menyengir begitu lebarnya.

Setelah itu, Reine melirik ke kaca, dimana "Reine" menunjukkan senyuman sebelum lenyap sepenuhnya dari sana. Dia pun tersenyum simpul.

_'Terima kasih.'_

**[Omake]**

"…setelah penyihir tiada, sang pangeran dan tuan putri akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat."

""Sugoiiii!""

Dalam sebuah rumah di kota Tokyo, di area kamar tidur. Seorang pria terlihat baru saja membacakan cerita untuk dua anak perempuan kembar berusia sembilan tahun dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata biru. Anak-anak itu nampak gembira saat mengetahui akhir dari kisah favorit mereka berakhir dengan kebahagiaan dan bukannya tragedi.

"Ceritakan lagi Papa! Miku masih ingin mendengar ceritanya!"

"Mio juga!"

Pria itu tersenyum geli melihat putri-putrinya memohon kepadanya. Belum sempat dia membalas, dia dengan si kembar mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang batuk. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada ambang pintu dan memandang seorang wanita menawan dengan rambut kelabu dibentuk model ekor kuda. Wanita ini melipat lengannya di bawah dadanya saat ia memandang suami beserta kedua anaknya.

"Mio. Miku. Kembali ke tempat tidur kalian. Sekarang sudah waktunya waktu tidur."

Pemilik nama yang disebut cemberut menyadari apa yang dikatakan Ibu mereka itu benar. Turun dari ranjang orang tua mereka, Mio dan Miku keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi mereka ditemani dengan Ibu mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, wanita itu kembali ke tempat yang sebelumnya lalu menatap suaminya sambil menghembuskan napas.

"Jika kau terus memanjakan mereka, mungkin ada kemungkinan kalau mereka akan selalu bergantung kepadamu, Naruto."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja, anak-anak kita 'kan jauh lebih berharga daripada perak dan emas. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu akan hal ini Reine."

Reine tersenyum simpul mendengar jawabannya. Menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya, dia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, memperlihatkan aset besarnya yang masih padat dan layak untuk dipandang. Reine naik ke tempat tidur, mendekati Naruto dan membiarkan tangan suaminya meremas sepasang gunung kembarnya. Tidak mau kalah, Reine dengan hati-hati menurunkan celana pendek dan celana dalam Naruto, kemudian membelai-belai kemaluannya yang telah mengeras.

"Tiga kali di pagi hari, dua kali di siang hari dan sekali di kamar mandi pas sore hari." Naruto menghitung hasil sementara 'kegiatan' mereka. "Dan setelah semua itu kau masih belum puas juga?"

"Ini spesial." Reine menampilkan senyum miring kepada Naruto. "Mio dan Miku tidak ingin tidur sebelum aku berjanji akan memberikan adik untuk mereka ajak bermain."

Naruto berkedip, kemudian menyeringai tipis.

**E-N-D**

**A/N**: Halloooooo reader sekalian! Bagaimana dengan fic lemon ditambah plot ini? Bagus? Atau masih harus diperbaiki? Aku tunggu komentar kalian di kolom review :)

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari _Carrie_ karya Om Stephen King, tentunya dengan beberapa perbedaan dan penambahan.

Oh iya, sebenarnya akun ini merupakan akun keduaku di FFN. Akun ini khusus untuk penyuka fic lemon. Meski sebenarnya ini fic lemon pertamaku sih ^_^

See you next time on my another fic lemon.

{AegisNaked : Sign out}


End file.
